MI HERMANO HARRY
by ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL
Summary: HAN PASADO YA 5 AÑOS Y HARRY A REGRESADO Y VE COMO HAN CAMBAIDO LAS COSAS Y MAS SU EXHERMANITA CAMBIADO MUCHO....ULTIMO CAP
1. LOS WEASLEY

Bueno la idea se me ocurrió cuando vi un ff sin terminar en donde Ginny era secuestrada al poco tiempo de nacer así que se me ocurrió hacer uno con la misma trama pero en vez de ir con malas personas termino con Harry creyendo que era la hermanita de este, es decir la hija de Lily y James.

Espero que les guste jeje……nn aunque debo admitir algunos capítulos son cortos

**CAPITULO 1**

**LOS WEASLEY.**

**Hospital San Mungo**

**11 de agosto de 1981**

**Maternidad**

La señora Weasley acababa de dar a luz a una hermosa bebe de tez blanca, ojos cafés y pelo rojo como toda la familia, todos estaban felices por el nacimiento de la pequeña; la pequeña Weasley se llama Ginevra, como su bisabuela.

Arthur Weasley trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia, primero en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles y también hace algunos trabajos para el ministerio.

Molly Weasley era una ama de casa y también enseñaba a sus hijos y a otros niños a leer, escribir y un poco de magia para ayudar a los gastos de la casa.

"es hermosa querida la primera mujer Weasley, en varias generaciones que felicidad" dijo el hombre observando a su pequeña que dormía.

"Arthur, ya deja a la pequeña" dijo al señora Weasley no quería que se despertara.

"esta bien querida, ahora las dos deben descansar" dijo el hombre dejando a sus mujercitas dormir.

Arthur estaba tan feliz que mando la foto de su hija al diario el profeta todos sus amigos del ministerio y ex compañeros de la escuela lo felicitaron por el nacimiento de su séptimo hijo.

Incluyendo a los Potters quienes fueron los padrinos del bautizo unas semanas después y al pequeño Harry le agrado mucho la bebe.

Al poco tiempo Arthur se unió a La Orden Del Fénix para derrotar a Lord Voldemort ya que pensaba en darles un buen futuro a sus siete hijos. Sin imaginar que algunos no le cayo bien la noticia y pensaban en como vengarse de el.

**3 meses después**

**31 de octubre de 1981; Halloween**

Los Weasley estaban en su casa cenando la pequeña dormía placidamente en su cuna, al igual que el pequeño Ron el mas pequeño de todos los Weasley dormía en su corral.

De pronto alguien entro de improviso eran mortifagos Arthur le dijo a su esposa que se llevara a los niños y eso hizo y cuando iba por sus dos bebes uno de ellos la ataca llevándose a la bebe que empezó a llorar; mientras Arthur se defendía, al terminar la batalla se dio cuenta que se habían llevado a su hija y solo dejaron una nota:

"_**jamás volverás a ver a tu hija por traicionar a los sangre limpia**_

_**Tu hija pagara las consecuencias porque esta noche morirá"**_

Lo que leyó Arthur lo destrozo al igual que la familia a pesar que buscaron por toda la noche lo único que encontraron fue la manta de su hija manchada de sangre y la dieron por muerta dejando a una familia muy triste observando las pocas fotos de que había de ella.

Sin saber que alguien llego antes, sin saber que alguien había salvado la vida de la pequeña, la persona que la salvo era James Potter padrino de la pequeña Weasley, pensando en ponerse en contacto con ellos sin saber que no podría….

"James ¿quien es esa bebe?" pregunto Lily Potter

"es tu ahijada Ginevra Weasley un mortifago al tenia, iba a dársela al señor oscuro" explico el hombre "menos mal que la salve a tiempo"

"pobre bebe espero que no le hagan echo nada malo" dijo la mujer

"no lo creo ya la revise y mañana le hablare a Arthur para que la recoja el pobre debe estar preocupado" dijo James

"claro que si te imaginas si algo le pasara a Harry" dijo su esposa

"si, me volvería loco sabes deberíamos darle a Harry un hermanito o hermanita no lo crees" dijo James colocando la bebe a lado de Harry.

"James que cosas dices, que tal si Harry se pone celoso" explico la pelirroja

"el estará bien, además Harry piensa que la pequeña es su hermanita, si no fuera hija de los Weasley podría pasar por nuestra hija pero lastima que no lo sea" dijo observando una foto del bautizo de la pequeña, la foto estaba James, Lily, Harry y la pequeña Weasley.

"sabes ya se como llamarla porque no creo que le guste que la llamen Ginevra" dijo Lily. Quien estaba bordando un nombre en el overol.

"¿y como la llamaras?" pregunto James curioso.

"Ginny" contesto "mira borde este overol con el nombre de Ginny"

"lindo nombre" dijo James besando a su amada esposa.

Horas mas tarde Lord Voldemort ataco la casa de los Potters matando a los adultos y marcando a Harry, jamás toco a la niña; al ir Hagrid no vi uno si no dos bebes pensando que tal ves la bebe era la hija de James y Lily Potter y también lo pensó Dumbledore sin saber que habían cometido un error, uno que llevaría años en arreglarlo, sin saber que una familia estaba llorando por ella.

_Hasta aquí._

_Que les pareció el capitulo, si les gusto esperen al segundo y sino espero que les guste el segundo jeje. En el próximo Cáp. se hablara un poco de la infancia de estos dos lindos niños._


	2. HARRY Y GINNY POTTER

**Gracias por su RR realmente me hicieron feliz así que contestare los RR.**

**MaryGin** es verdad es corto pero jeje, tratare de hacerlos largos y claro que lo continuare pronto y si es que es diferente, espero que te guste este capitulo habla un poco de la infancia de Harry y Ginny.

**Yami Potter **yo también quise que Harry tuviera un hermana o hermano, y cuando hay uno siempre son separados por ese Dumbledore (¬¬ m cae gordo cuando hace eso) por eso hice uno donde el tiene una hermana y no se la quitan por ese viejo (¬¬ odio que haga eso) y créeme que sufrirán al saber la verdad pero eso es mas adelante, espero que t guste este capitulo.

**Ginny-ForEver** jeje es verdad como te lo comente Harry no estará solo para Harry Ginny es su amuleto de la suerte, y la va querer mucho.. sigue leyendo espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Ginebra** es verdad que es muy feo, los pobres tardara en recuperarse pero con el apoyo de todos saldrán adelante y lo superaran pero jamás la olvidaran a su pequeña Ginevra.

**Maryn kimura** bueno digamos que en ves de sufrir 10 terribles años Harry tendrá 10 años de tranquilad pero aun así desea irse de la casa de sus tíos y llevarse a su hermana con el.

**Sarah Lilian Potter** ¿de verdad? Si me dices cual ff porque leo muchos, y tranquila l continuare a hasta terminarlo así que tranquila amiga, no son una ternura Ginny y Harry de peques.

**Ángel sin alas** claro que actualizare pronto y mas de lo que pensaba si sigue así mi ff lo terminare pronto y lo subiré.

Y ahora aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

**CAPITULO 2**

**HARRY Y GINNY POTTER **

**2 años después**

**Privet Drive**

Han pasado dos años desde que dieron por muerta a la bebe de los Weasley, dos años que Harry Potter venciera el señor tenebroso, dos años desde que dos niños llegaron a Privet Drive y dos años desde que Harry tenia una linda hermana pelirroja _(como la bebe no estaba registrada los Dursley la tuvieron que registrar en nombre de los Potters, para poder adoptar a los niños Petunia pensó que era la hija de su hermana ya que se parecían al menos eso pensó)._

"¿Por qué debemos registrar a esta niña, Petunia?" bramo Vernon

"porque no esta registrada, y mi deber como tía es hacerlo Vernon" le contesto.

"pero no sabemos como se llama esta niña" dijo el señor Dursley.

"se llama Ginny debe ser como un diminutivo de Virginia, si así se llamara Virginia" dijo Petunia viendo a la bebe que dormía. _(Ella sabia que Lily borda los nombres en las ropas y ahí vio el nombre de la pequeña)_

"¿Virginia¿Qué clase de nombre tonto es ese?" dijo molesto Vernon

"es el nombre de una tía mía y de Lily Vernon era nuestra tía favorita, ella nos consentía a las dos, nunca tuvo una favorita ni cuando descubrió que Lily era una rara" se molesto Petunia.

"lo siento querida, no lo sabia" de disculpo.

"bien los adoptaremos como Harry James Potter y Virginia mmmm Virginia mmmm" pensaba Petunia "a ya se Virginia Molly Potter" dijo al fin.

"¿Molly?" dijo Vernon

"si Molly como mi querida abuela" dijo Petunia _(¿coincidencias?)_

"esta bien, aun no se porque tenemos que adoptarlos podemos dejarlos en un orfanato y librarnos del problema" replico Vernon mientras entraban al registro.

"porque somos su única familia además, simplemente no podemos" y ya no dijo nada mas la señora Dursley.

Una vez arreglado todo el papeleo, solo faltaba la habitación Vernon pensó que la alacena era un mejor lugar para los niños, pero Petunia dijo que no cabrían y que era mejor la otra habitación estaría mejor así que la limpiaron un poco y ahí los pusieron.

"pero querida este cuarto son para guardar nuestras cosas y los juguetes de nuestro hijo Dudley, que vayan a la vieja alacena ahí estarán bien" explico Vernon.

"no pueden estar en la alacena es muy chica si solo fuera uno tal vez si pero son dos niños, y las cosas que están aquí son viejas o ya no sirven hay que tirarlas y otras podemos guárdalas en el sótano" dijo la mujer mientras sacaba unas cajas y se las daba a Vernon.

"esta bien querida" dijo llevándose as cajas.

"bien estos catres servirán como camas mientras tanto compartirán la cuna ustedes dos" dijo a los bebes que miraban confundidos y mas Harry se preguntaba ¿quien era esa señora algo chillona y se hombre tan gruñón¿y donde estaba su linda mama y su gracioso papa¿Dónde estaba el enorme perro negro con quien jugaba? Tenía tantas preguntas el pequeño.

"bien todos están guardado y aquí están los trajes viejos de Dudley y encontré los viejos trajes que me pediste que buscara para la mocosa" dijo Vernon bajando unas cajas donde había ropa.

"muy bien las lavare y después se las daré a estos niños" dijo saliendo de ahí dejando a los niños solos.

En eso Ginny empezó a llorar y Harry le dio un biberón con leche que había su lado y se tranquilizo aun cuando tenia un año Harry se hizo un promesa de cuidar de siempre de Ginny _(que tierno ¿no?")_

Mientras tanto el mundo mágico celebraba la paz, celebraban que el señor oscuro haya desaparecido todos estaban felices y alegres, todos menos una familia.

"Molly querida, ven salgamos a pasear todos, los niños esperan" dijo Arthur.

"todos menos mi pequeña niña" dijo tomando su abrigo "mi pobre niña"

"lo se querida pero ella no querrá verte así, ella esta en un buen lugar" dijo también triste.

"para superar la muerte de la pequeña Ginevra será mejor guardar todas sus cosas verlas me hacen daño" dijo Molly guardando unos juguetes de bebe.

"esta bien Molly pero ven salgamos a ver a los niños Ron ya aprendió una nueva palabra, si todos lo niños han estado preocupados por ti hace semanas que no eres la misma los gemelos hacen travesuras para ver si regresa su mama" dijo el señor Weasley.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto

"si ven salgamos a dar un paseo" y eso animo un poco ala señora Weasley todo la familia salio a dar un largo paseo.

Eso paso dos años atrás y ahora Harry tenia 3 años y Ginny dos, ambos eran ignorados por los adultos y Dudley los pellizcaba o los metía en problemas. Sin saber que su suerte cambiaria.

Los Dursley estaban en una cena hablando con el jefe de Vernon Dursley, el señor Wilson y para eso había encerrado a sus sobrinos en la habitación de arriba para que no lo arruinaran todo además Ginny estaba resfriada.

"tranquila Ginny yo te cuidare" dijo mientras la a cobijaba

"gacias Harry" dijo Ginny mientas trataba de dormir. Y Harry le dio un beso en la frente. En eso alguien entro al cuarto.

Mientras tanto abajo en la sala el señor Dursley estaba convenciendo a su jefe de darle un puesto o un aumento.

"señor Dursley no se para que quiere ese puesto o un asenso como veo que tiene de todo, una esposa y un hijo bastante sano y rellenito" dijo la ver al chico devorar una segunda rebanada de pastel "no veo porque necesita ese asenso" explico su jefe.

"pero señor de verdad necesito el asenso tengo algunas deudas y…" no termino de hablar porque la hija de su jefe bajo las escaleras ya que el baño estaba arriba.

"papa, mama" dijo una joven rubia de unos 16 años.

"¿Qué te pasa Alí?"Pregunto su padre.

"arriba en una habitación hay dos niños; sobrinos del señor Dursley, son tan adorables se llaman Harry y Ginny Potter" dijo la joven

"señor Dursley no sabia que tenia sobrinos pequeños" el hombre empezó ponerse nervioso "¿pero como los descubriste? te he dicho que no husmeando en casa ajena" le reprocho el señor.

"fue un accidente creí que era el baño y ahí estaban los dos y les pregunte porque no bajan a cenar y el pequeño me dijo que su hermanita esta resfriada y el debe cuidarla es un niño muy responsable para tener 3 años" dijo la joven recordando al adorable niño.

"esta bien señor Dursley me hubiera dicho que tenia sobrinos entonces le hubiera dado un aumento para mantener a su familia" esto puso feliz al hombre al fin estos niños le estaban sirviendo de algo, después de hablar el señor Dursley recibió un gran aumento, en eso la señora Wilson hablo.

"he visto que los niños no tienen muchas cosas así que les mandaremos unas cosas de nuestros hijos cuando eran pequeños, claro si no les molesta señor Dursley" dijo la señora Wilson que fue al baño y de paso quiso conocer a los dos niños y les parecieron tan tiernos.

"claro que no, nos molesta se los agradecemos" dijo Petunia Dursley una ves que se fueron, hablaron con los niños que pensaron que los regañaría pero al contrario no lo hicieron, pero les dijeron que la próxima ves deberían hacer lo que ellos les dijeran por ahora les dieron algo de cenar.

"el tío eta raro manito" dijo la pequeña Ginny comiendo el sándwich que le dio tía Petunia.

"debió ser por esa niña rubia, cuando le dije que no dijera nada, es como si fuera un ángel de la guarda" le dijo Harry "aunque hizo mucha preguntas" dijo tomando su leche.

"manito tengo sueño" dijo Ginny bostezando y Harry la acostó en una pequeña cama que tenían

"buenas noche Ginny" dijo Harry cubriéndola para después bajar y lavar los platos sucios después de eso se durmió en su camita.

Días después llegaron unas cosas para Harry y Ginny un ropero con ropa de niña y para Harry, dos camas, dos escritorios y unos juguetes.

"mira Ginny un muñeco" dijo Harry dándosela a su hermana quien la abrazo, el muñeco era igual Harry

"se parece a ti Harry" dijo Ginny y Harry le dio la razón al encontrar una muñeca igual a Ginny.

Harry encontró un oso con el cual se quedo, la tía Petunia guardo las ropas de los niños en armario.

"lávense que ya es hora de comer" es lo único que dijo. Harry noto que su tío cambio su actitud ya no le pegaba por romper algo pero si lo castigaba y los ignoraba.

Los Dursley no podían pegarles a los niños ya que se enteraron que los Wilson eran benefactores de los orfanatos y hospitales de niños la señora Wilson era una excelente trabajadora social y que odiaba a las personas que maltraen a los niños ya que ella y su familia habían salvado a mas de 100 niños y les habían otorgados becas eso han hecho en toda su vida así que no podía maltratar a sus sobrinos, no si no quería perder su trabajo, o ir a la cárcel incluso les daban mas comida a los chicos, para que no estuvieron flacos o se enfermaran esto lo sabían los niños y agradecían que tuvieran buenos benefactores que los ayudara.

Pasaron 5 años mas, Harry y Ginny iban al colegio con su primo Dudley, ambos chicos tenia pocos amigos, su primo se encargaba de espantarlo y así hubiera sido si no fuera porque su nueva maestra fuera la hija de los Wilson Alí, quien le propuso un trato a Dudley una que no rechazo.

"Dudley si no molestas a Harry y a su hermana te daré una barra de chocolate" dijo Alí enseñándole un chocolate.

"esta bien no lo molestare ni a el ni a Ginny" dijo tomando el chocolate y se fue de ahí. Ella se convirtió en un tipo de prima para los hermanos Potters.

Alí era muy buena con ellos como si fuera su hermana mayor ella pedía permiso a los Dursley para estar un rato con los niños y ellos aceptaron, los llevaba a comer, iban al parque, los llevaba al cine y a otras partes.

Un día después de clases Alí le dijo a Harry que quería hablar con el así que Dudley se fue a esperar a su mama con una nota de su maestra.

"dime Harry ¿que sabes de tus papas¿Sabes como se llamaban?" pegunta la chica.

"se llamaban James y Lily Potter y que murieron en un accidente de auto, ahí me hice la cicatriz, Ginny tuvo suerte de no recibir ninguna herida" contesto el pequeño niño.

"ya veo, y dime Harry ¿tienes fotos de ellos?" pregunto.

"si tengo dos en una salgo yo con mis papas y la otra salimos los 4" contesto

"¿Por qué no tienes mas fotos?" volvió a preguntar.

"esas eran las únicas que habían, ya que mi tía no sabe donde vivíamos, al parecer tuvieron una discusión años atrás y no se hablaron, por eso creo que mi tía no le gusta hablar de ellos" dijo el chico.

"bueno y dime ¿cuando es el cumpleaños de tu hermana? siempre lo celebran el mismo día que el tuyo" pregunto la joven

"mi hermana no estaba registrada cuando nos adoptaron mis tíos pensaron que debió nacer como en agosto pero prefieren celebrarlo con el mió" contesto.

"ya veo bueno Harry fue un placer hablar contigo y quiero que esta charla sea secreta y como todos los años te enviare un pastel y un regalo a ti y a tu hermanita" dijo la joven llevándose Harry para buscar a Ginny y llevarlos a comer algo; después a su casa ya que ese día estaba la tía March, esa mujer no le agradaba los niños pero no podía ni insultarlos, ni pegarles ya que su hermano le contó que su jefe se convirtió en su benefactor. Incluso le daba uno que otro regalo barato como una pelota chica.

La infancia de Harry fue tranquila, la igual a la de Ginny pero debían ayudar a su tía a asear la casa, Ginny lavaba los trastos, la ropa, trapeaba, lavaba el baño, mientras Harry se encargaba de jardín, de por las compras, limpiar la cochera y las habitaciones.

Así pasó el tiempo, hasta el onceavo cumpleaños de Harry, recibió una carta de Hogwarts.

Hasta aquí que les pareció el segundo capitulo…..


	3. SOMOS MAGOS

**GRACIAS POR SUS RR Y EN ESPECIAL A CIRCE BLACK, HERMLILS**, **GINEBRA, MARYN KIMURA, GINNY-FOREVER, ETERNALWING, SARAH LILIAN POTTER.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, EN ESTE HARRY GINNY SE ENTERAN QUE SON MAGOS, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTA CASI DEDICADO A LA PEQUEÑA GINNY...**

**GRACIAS POR SUS RR nn**

**CAPITULO 3**

**SOMOS MAGOS**

Era una calorosa mañana del 22 de junio pero no cualquier mañana si no era el cumpleaños 11 de Dudley y estaba feliz recibió muchos regalos y una bicicleta nueva, la vieja se la dieron Harry, el la usaba para pasear y se llevaba a Ginny con el.

Pero ese día los Dursley saldrían al Zoológico como cada año y llevarían al amigo de este con ellos Piers Polkiss el mejor amigo de Dudley. Hasta que…

"Vernon no podemos ir, la señora Figg no puede cuidarlos ya que se fracturo la pierna" dijo Petunia.

"¿y si lo enviamos con tu amiga Monic?" pregunto

"esta de vacaciones" contesto

"¿que hay de de la señorita Wilson? ella siempre esta dispuesta a cuidarlos" dijo Vernon en eso Harry habla que estaba recogiendo los platos.

"no puede dijo que en estas fechas saldría hacer un trabajo fuera de la ciudad" dijo Harry lavando los platos

"no queda de otra que llevarlos con nosotros" dijo Petunia y Dudley al escuchar eso se enfado

"no quiero que vayan" dijo molesto pero sus padres lo ignoraron eso llega Piers antes de entrar la carro el tío Vernon le dijo a los niños que se comportaran y que no hicieran nada.

Esa mañana fue tranquila los Dursley le habían comprado una rica comida a Dudley y a Piers y también algo de comer para los niños Potters y mas tarde le compraron un gran helado al cumpleañero y a su amigo y una paleta helada para Harry y Ginny.(ambas de chocolate)

Hasta que fueron a ver a los reptiles Dudley y Piers se aburrieron de ver a la serpiente que no se movía, y fueron a ver a los lagartos y Ginny estaba viendo las tortugas, pero Harry se quedo viendo la serpiente.

"pobre de seguro esto te pasa a menudo ¿verdad?" en eso la serpiente lo observo ya asintió ¿puedes entenderme?" pregunto y la serpiente le dijo que si. Harry estaba maravillado nunca antes había hablado con una serpiente. "sabes yo también me siento solo de no ser por mi hermana, no se como estaría, de seguro tu extrañas a tu familia" en eso la serpiente le señala el letrero. "ya veo, supongo que te gustaría ir allí ¿verdad? Yo también quiero conocer la casa de mis padres" le dijo ala serpiente.

Estuvo un rato viéndola y charlando hasta que llego el momento de irse Harry deseo que la serpiente fuera libre y que estuviera en casa, con los suyos; pero sin saberlo la serpiente desapareció de ahí, alarmando a todos en el zoológico que una serpiente escapo, a pesar que la buscaron jamás la encontraron.

Días después de que la serpiente escapo y se formara un gran alboroto, y que la tía Petunia dijera que salieron a tiempo de ahí y que no se encontraran con ese reptil, pero el tío Vernon se quejaba de la mala seguridad del zoológico, a Dudley le hubiera gustado ver como la serpiente asustaba a la gente, Ginny decía que se hubiera muerto del susto y Harry el pensaba que tal vez se fue a Brasil cuando fue a recoger el correo vio que recibió una extraña postal proveniente del Brasil.

"**_gracias por liberarme Harry Potter, Brasil es mejor de lo que pensé gracias"_**

_**La Boa constrictor del brasil.**_

_**PD: por cierto me llamo Bob…y otra vez gracias...**_

(No me pregunte como una Boa escribió y mando la postal solo se me ocurrió nn)

A Harry le hizo extraño recibir esa postal pero la guardo ese día lo Dursley le iban a comprar el nuevo uniforme a Dudley.

Las vacaciones de verano ya habían empezado y Dudley estaba estrenando su nuevo uniforme, mientras Ginny cosía su uniforme para usarlo un año mas, ay que su uniforme estaba muy gastado y Harry bueno a el le estaban haciendo un uniforme para su escuela nueva pero esa mañana Harry fue a recoger las cartas que estaban en la entra, había 3 cartas una era de tía March, una era una factura, y la otra era para el.

Harry se detuvo un momento esa carta tenia su nombre era imposible el no recibía cartas, tan solo de Alí pero eran en sobre normal esta carta parecía como pergamino y decía escuela de magia y hechicería.

El no podía creer que leía magia acaso el era un mago, no lo creí debía ser un error; pero confirmo sus sospechas cuando Dudley le quito la carta y se las dio a su padre quien palideció.

"Petunia esta carta es de…." En so vio a los 3 niños"ustedes váyanse" les ordeno y los 3 salieron pero se quedaron tras la puerta para ver que escuchaban.

"¿crees que no estén vigilando, Vernon?" pregunto Petunia.

"no lo se querida pero hay que evitar que estas cartas lleguen, suficiente es tener a esos dos niños y tener que enviarlos a es escuela de anormales" dijo después de eso ya nada se escucho y Dudley pregunto.

"Harry ¿sabes de quien era esa carta?"

"no tengo idea pero debe ser de alguien que mis tío no quieren que sepa" dijo Harry.

"¿Qué será lo que ocultan?" se preguntaba Ginny

Durante días los tíos evitaron a cualquier costo la llegada de las cartas incluso salir de de la casa a unas largas vacaciones Harry imaginaba a que a su regreso habría miles de cartas rió con ese comentario, sin saber que Dumbledore envió a alguien a buscar a Harry

Dudley ya estaba cansado quería regresar a casa y Harry le dio la razón y Ginny dormía tranquilamente.

"¿Qué le pasa a papa? Me esta asustando" dijo Dudley

"no lo se pero temo que todo esto se relaciona con las cartas" dijo Harry.

"pero ¿Qué tienen esas cartas?" dijo molesto.

" no lo se al menos que no quieran que sepa que tengo una herencia o algo así" dijo Harry jugando.

"por favor una herencia tu me haces reír Harry tal ves sea de un pariente extraño que te quiere llevar al igual que Ginny" dijo Dudley

"no tengo tantas esperanzas primo" dijo después de eso todo fue silencio.

Los 5 se hospedaron en un pequeño faro y esa noche hubo una tormenta estaban los Dursley estaba en una gran cama, la igual que Dudley y Harry compartía su cama con su hermana cuando alguien entro de pronto asustando a todos los presente pero el se presento como Hagrid.

"buenas noches soy Hagrid perdón por entrar así" dijo Hagrid en eso ve ha Harry y a Ginny. "hola Harry, Ginny cuanto tiempo sin verlos" les dijo a dos niños asustados.

"hola" fue lo único que dijeron.

"usted lárguese de aquí" grito Vernon

"no me iré estos niños están en su derecho de saber la verdad" dijo Hagrid molesto.

"¿de que verdad?" preguntaron

"ustedes dos son magos" dijo Hagrid.

"¿magos?" preguntaron ambos niños

"¿seguro?" pregunto Harry.

Hagrid les contó a los chicos parte de la historia, Harry se molesto porque nunca les dijeron la verdad de sus padres, ni que era un mago; después de una breve charla (lo cual los Dursley se escondieron) se llevo a los niños ya que Ginny quería saber mas sobre ese mundo.

En el camino Harry fue asimilando poco a poco lo que Hagrid le contó.

"a ver si entendí bien nuestros padres eran buenos magos murieron en manos de un hechicero malvado, pero al momento de querer matarme algo paso haciendo que el desapareciera" dijo Harry.

"exacto, la verdad aun no sabemos como pero gracias a ti hemos tenido 10 años de paz, todo el mundo esta feliz, mmmm bueno casi todos" dijo algo triste al recordar a los gemelos.

"¿que quieres decir con casi todos Hagrid?" pregunto Ginny.

"bueno es mejor que lo sepas para que no preguntes cuando los conozcas esa misma noche una familia de magos estaban cenando cuando fueron atacados por los seguidores de este y uno de ellos se llevo a su hija de apenas de unos 3 meses y la asesinaron a la familia Weasley no le gusta hablar de eso fue muy difícil para todos, ya se están recuperando" explico Hagrid.

"pobre familia debe ser muy difícil eso, me es difícil pensar que alguien mate a un indefenso bebe" dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano.

"ustedes tienen suerte chicos de haber sobrevivido, son famosos por ser los hijos de James y Lily Potter" comento el gigante.

Después de eso compraron las cosas y la varita y darles un regalo a cada uno, los dejo en casa, de los Dursley (ellos ya habían llegado ahí) esperando el gran día, Hagrid le dejo el boleto a Harry y se fue.

"tienes suerte Harry iras a una escuela lejos ojala pudiera ir contigo" dijo la niña algo triste.

"tranquila Ginny iras el próximo año" el contó animándola y observando su réglalo una hermosa lechuza blanca la cual llamo Hedwin y a Ginny le regalo un hermoso gato blanco el cual no tenia nombre por el momento.

Los siguientes días los Dursley ignoraban a ambos niños y Dudley les tenia un poco de miedo, Harry y Ginny no sabían como tomar eso, pero ya se les pasaría el temor y los volverían a tratar como siempre y así fue una semana antes la casa regreso a su normalidad.

El día de la partida; los Dursley dejaron a Ginny en la casa de una vecina que era su nana, se llevo a su gato y le pregunto como debía cuidarlo.

"regresaremos alas 6 pórtate bien" fue lo único que dijeron los adultos mientras Harry e despedía de Ginny.

"adiós Harry, escríbeme" le gritaba Ginny"

Al llegar Harry a la estación no sabia como hacer, no encontraba el Adén 9 ¾ para coger el tren si no lo tomaba se quedaría, y la verdad no quería, hasta que encontró a una familia de pelirrojos, la señora le dijo como hacerle y les dio las gracias.

"¿entendiste como entrar?"Pregunto

"en la mitad del 9 y el 10" dijo Harry.

"Así es, suerte pequeño" el dijo la señora, mientras Harry cruzaba la barrera.

Una vez atravesado la barrera entro al tren ahí Harry se encontró con su primer amigo Ron Weasley, ahí Harry se dio cuenta quien era y decidió no preguntar por su familia, también conoció Hermione Granger quien era hija de muggles le dijo que era famoso, el y su hermana, también le dijo que nadie sabia de ella y que había pocos datos de ella como su nombre y que era hija de los Potters y pensaron que tal ves la presentaría en la próxima reunión del ministerio cosa que no se realizo, también sabia de Ron y de la tragedia familiar y decido no hablar de eso. (Hay historias y ahí estaba la de los Weasley)

Pero en eso entra un chico llamado Draco Malfoy quien quería conocer a Harry Potter y al ver a Ron hablo de eso poniendo triste al pelirrojo.

"con que tu eres el gran Harry Potter, al parecer ya conociste a Weasley sabias que viene una familia de pobretones y que por culpa de su padre, asesinaron a la hermana de este pobretón, al menos ella esta muerta y no será ridiculizada por ser una pobre Weasley" esas palabras si lo lastimaron. Pero Harry le dio un golpe y lo corrió de ahí.

"lárgate y no vuelvas" le grito Hermione cerrando la puerta.

"no le hagas caso Ron no fue culpa de tu padre" le dio Harry a su nuevo amigo.

"lo se pero lo que me hace sentir mal no llegue conocerla muy bien y no puedo recordarla ya que mama y papa guardaron todo lo referente a ella según eso los ayuda no sentirse mal" dijo Ron triste.

"no se sí eso sea bueno, yo pasar de no conocer bien a mis padres aun tengo dos fotos de ellos y a veces me gustaría tan solo recordar sus voces, o algún recuerdo" dijo Harry "pero Ginny mi hermana ella si que no tiene ningún recuerdo de ellos" comento Harry y así siguieron hablando por un rato de otras cosas.

Cuando llegaron al castillo la profesora McGonagall los guió por los largos pasillo hasta llegar al comedor.

"los de primero formen una fila y esperen aquí" les dijo

"¿Cómo nos calificaran?" pregunto Harry.

"no lo se" dijo Hermione.

"Charlie mi hermano mayor dice que es fácil es solo sentarse en un taburete y te ponen un sombrero y el te dice en que casa vas a encajar" copito Ron

Y así fue donde cada alumno fue seleccionado a sus casas Ron, Hermione y Harry quedaron en Grynffindor y Draco Malfoy quedo en Slytherin, después de cenar se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, pasó una larga semana y como era sábado en la tarde Harry le escribió una carta a su querida hermana.

_Querida Ginny: sábado 7 de Septiembre _

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo estoy bien sabes apenas aborde el tren y ya me hice de un amigo Ron Weasley el mismo que nos contó Hagrid, aun le afecta lo de su hermanita muerta según me dijo se llamaba como su bisabuela Ginevra Weasley se suponía que era la primera niña Weasley después de muchas generaciones y ella debería haber cumplido los 10 años en agosto 11, pero olvidemos de cosa tristes; también conocí a una linda niña de nombre Hermione Granger es la hija de nuestro dentista que pequeño es el mundo, sabes que la escuela se divide en 4 casa Hufflepuff donde van los justos y los leales, en Ravenclaw van los listos e inteligentes, en Slytherin van los ambiciosos y los malos ya que en esa casa fue el tipo que mato a papa y mama por suerte no quedé ahí, sabias que por poco quedo ahí pero por suerte me quede en Grynffindor la casa de los valientes, la casa de papa y mama…._

_Bueno te contare lo que paso en mi primer día en mi primera clase conocí a la profesora McGonagall que es una animaga; me preguntas ¿Qué es un animago? Bueno te diré que un animago es un mago que puede transformase en cualquier animal por ejemplo ella es un gato; es algo estricta pero buena maestra me agradaron todos mis maestros menos dos unote ellos el profesor Binns es un fantasma su clase es aburrida que casi me quedo dormido pero es bueno y el segundo es el peor de todos el profesor peor que nuestro profesor de gimnasia es el profesor de pociones se llama Severus Snape, el me odia por x razón así que le pregunte y según me dijo el profesor de encantamientos que debe ser por mi padre ya que soy su misma imagen a acepción de los ojos que herede de mama, en fin el me odia porque cuando eran jóvenes no se llevaban bien debo cuidarme de el._

_Sabes ahora que lo pienso el profesor de defensa en algo raro tartamuda demasiado pero una vez me pareció escuchar que hablaba bien y en cuando me vio empezó a tartamudear esta raro._

_Así casi lo olvide, algo me paso en mi tercer día algo genial y todo paso en mi primera clase de vuelo cuando Malfoy le quito una recordadora a Neville, mi compañero de cuarto, una recordadora es un esfera que si sale un humo rojo es que algo has olvidado lo malo es que Neville no recuerda lo que olvido jeje bueno como te decía Malfoy un chico antipático por que nuestro querido primo( me es difícil de creer que hay alguien peor que el pero si la hay comparado con este Dudley es un ángel) se la quito y se subió a su escoba y la lanzo lejos por suerte la recupere al ver esto la profesora McGonagall me llamo y me dijo que era un buen atleta me felicito por la picada que hice para ser mi primera vez lo hice bien, que me metió en el equipo de Grynffindor y espera que de lo mejor de mi para ganar y lo haré, sabes que papa fue capitán del equipo creo que era Guardián o Cazador, que es el puesto que tengo….._

_Bueno ahora debo ir a comer para ir a entrenar, espero que te llegue la carta y que estés bien te extraño mucho y ya no puedo esperar a que estés aquí... te escribiré pronto_

_Te quiere Harry._

**_PD: es probable que me quede en Navidad, así que no estés triste y salúdame a Alí. Y los tíos también espero que no estén muy molestos porque no regrese, que molesto y que nada deben estar súper felices de no alimentar un aboca mas en 10 meses jeje ahora i me voy besos._**

Harry dejo de escribir, para bajar a comer con sus amigos Ron, Hermione y Neville y de paso mandar la carta a su hermana, Harry esperaba el día en que Ginny viniera ala escuela quería enseñarle todo el lugar, y las criaturas que habitaban ahí.

Mientras a muchos kilómetros de ahí una chica pelirroja esperaba la carta de su querido hermano realmente lo extrañaba mucho se sentía sola de no ser por sus amigas y por Alí quienes la apoyaban.


	4. LA PROMESA DE HARRY

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA PROMESA DE HARRY.**

Ginny Potter estaba en su cuarto, escribiendo en su diario recordando el día en que se fue Harry a la escuela de magia, desde que se fue de la casa de los Dursley y desde que la dejo sola.

Lo recordaba muy bien aquella mañana ya que ese día después de que los Dursley la dejaron en casa de la señora Figg, Alí fue a visitarlos para comprar el material para la escuela y otras cosas que iban a necesitar.

**Flasback**

Ginny estaba anotando los consejos para cuidar a su gatita _Flor_, decidió llamarla así ya que le gustaba dormir entre las flores, en eso alguien toco la puerta era Alí que venia a ver a Harry y Ginny para comprar el material para al escuela. Pero al no estar en casa de los Dursley pensó que estarían con la señora Figg.

"buenas tardes señora Figg (creo que así se llama) ¿están Harry y Ginny?" pregunto.

"lo siento solo esta Ginny, ya que los Dursley se llevaron a Harry y la verdad no se donde, creo que a un internado" respondió. Después de eso Ali se llevo a Ginny dejando a su gatita.

"dime Ginny ¿Dónde esta tu hermano Harry?" pregunto Alí.

"pues la verdad es que Harry y yo tenemos una beca para ir a la escuela donde papa y mama estudiaron pero solo pueden entrar a partir de los 11 años estudiara ahí 7 años" dijo la niña

"ya veo, pero me sorprende que tus tíos paguen los estudios de Harry y mas por 7 años" dijo la chica sorprendida ya que sabia la verdad.

"la verdad mis tíos no saben y no deben saber que Harry y yo tenemos una herencia de nuestros padres, no los dijo un amigo de papa que trabaja en la escuela, según la maneja un viejo amigo de papa" y Ginny le contó todo omitiendo el detalle que son magos.

"vaya sorpresa bueno, no importa me alegra saber que Harry esta bien; bueno Ginny vamos a comprar tu material para tu sexto año" y ambas chicas compraron el material.

Cuando entro al colegio sus amigas le preguntaron por su guapo hermano y ella le dijo que estaba en un internado mejor el de su primo pero sus tíos no quieren admitirlo y rieron, fue una semana tranquila, Ginny se la pasaba con Alí, ella quería mucho a esos niños cuando los descubrió y cuando dijo que su madre era un trabajadora social y podía ayudarlos pero ellos no querían meterlos en problemas realmente eran unos buenos niños, así que ella solo comento sobre los niños así ellos podían tener una vida tranquila y como ella termino sus estudios antes de tiempo entro a trabajar a su escuela para cuidarlos.

**End Flasback**

Si así había sido ese día Alí le compro un uniforme nuevo porque definitivamente el del año anterior ya no le quedaba, le compro una mochila nueva, zapatos, tenis y uniforme deportivo ese año Ginny entro a las animadoras.

Y era la mejor, en eso retoma la lectura de su diario recordando cuando recibió la carta de Harry y supo que no vendría en navidad.

**Flasback**

Era sábado en la noche después de cenar y de hacer los deberes de la casa y de la escuela, Ginny fue arriba a ver la tele (Alí le regalo una ambos niños, como era pequeña a sus tíos no les importo) en eso llego un lechuza la cual reconoció.

"Hedwing" y le entrego una carta Ginny lo dejo pasar le dio agua y comida y la dejo descansar en la cama de Harry y leyó la carta de su hermano, se alegro de recibirla, pero a la ves triste porque Harry no estaría con ella de navidad y en eso recordó que Alí la invito a su casa así que bajo a pedir permiso.

"tío Vernon" dijo la niña y el gruño "tío ¿podría ir a la casa de Alí en las vacaciones de navidad, ya que es probable que Harry se quede ahí durante las vacaciones" pregunto la chica.

"esta bien ve con ella, ya que nosotros iremos a ver a March, cuando estés en esa casa cuida tu boca" le dijo el tío y Ginny le dio las gracias.

Ya en su pieza la chica tomo una carta y escribió.

_Querido Harry: sábado 8 de septiembre_

_Me alegro que te haya ido bien en tu primera semana y por lo que me cuentas cuidarte de Snape, al igual que yo me cuidare de el cuando me toque ir el próximo año, y sobre el profesor de defensa me parece sospechoso, no te vayas a meter en problemas por favor Harry._

_¿no te creo? A poco ese chico Malfoy es peor que Dudley, creí que nuestro primo era único, pero si tu lo dices te creeré, me alegro que ya tengas amigos espero tener yo amigos cuando entre hermanito. Sabes Alí le sorprendió que te dejaran ir pero yo el invente una historia, tal vez deberías escribir para que no sospeche y dime ahí ¿tienen teléfono o computadora?._

_Sabes me puse triste la saber que te quedarías ahí, aquí el tío Vernon dice que ira con tía March que horror, pero para mi suerte iré con Alí y sus primos, tratare de darte la dirección para poder escribirte, sabes algo Alí me dijo que para Navidad me regalaría una computadora portátil, crees que funcione ahí, a ti dice que te regalara una bicicleta o un patín o quizás otra cosa aun no esta segura._

_Aquí tu club de fans te extraña y me dice que en donde te pueden escribir tus amigos, y les dije que me entregaran las cartas y yo te las entregaría así que esta carta lleva la de tu amigos._

_O Harry te extraño tanto, me haces falta casi siempre estoy con Alí, quien me invita a comer a los tíos no les importa, solo me piden que llegue antes de la cena para hacer mis deberes tanto de la casa como el de la escuela, en unas 3 semanas mas el tío tendrá la visita de un promotor y quiere que me porte bien así que me dejaran cenar con ellos pero debo ayudar a tía Petunia a servir, y debo mantener encerrada a mi gata porque el señor es alérgico a los gatos y el dije mejor que lo llevaría con la señora Figgs por si escapa y me dijo que si…._

_Bueno Harry es tarde y debo irme a dormir, que estés bien y salúdame a tus amigos..._

Te quiere mucho Ginny.

**_PD: estudia duro hermano, ya que esta vez no pasaras como antes besos. Tal vez tu amiga te ayude. Sabes aun recuerdo la promesa que hicimos hace años cuando los Dursley nos dejaron con la señora Figg y como estaba ocupada en no se que nos dio palomitas, refresco y dulces, como si hubiéramos ido al cine, tu la recuerdas Harry nuestra promesa..._**

Ginny termino de escribir su carta, la metió en un sobre y la dejo cerca de la ventana cuando una lechuza con una gorra de cartero apareció y se llevo la carta, a Ginny le costaba trabajo creer que había lechuzas mensajeras. Ya que toda su vida había sido una chica normal o mas bien una muggle como dirían los magos.

"Harry" fue lo único que dijo cuando vio como se alejaba la lechuza.

**End flasback**

Ginny dejo de leer su diario recordaba ese día le costaba creer que habían pasado 5 semanas y se puso su mejor vestido para la cena del tío Vernon, Ginny saco sus mejores modales hizo una reverencia para presentase, sirvió la comida, pregunto si quería mas, cuando termino la noche, se despidieron antes el promotor del tío dijo.

"felicidades señor dígale a su jefe que acepto la cuenta, y felicidades tiene una esposa estupenda _**mentira** _y un buen hijo _**otra** **mentira** _y una buena y educada sobrina ojala mi hija fuera como ella _**esto es verdad **_me hubiera gustado conocer a su sobrino pero según me dijo esta en un internado **_m pregunto si el chico es igual que esta niña _**nos vemos después" dijo el señor.

"gracias por el cumplido señor" dijo la joven y se fueron

"genial tenemos la cuenta bien Dudley ten 10 libras por portarte bien y tu niña como te portaste mejor de lo que pensé te darte permiso para ir al cumpleaños de tu amiga y de ir a esa pijamada y ten 10 libras "dijo Vernon muy contento demasiado según Ginny

"gracias tío Vernon, tía Petunia ¿te ayudo a lavar los platos?"Pregunto la niña

"no ya vete a dormir es tarde Dudley tu también" dijo Petunia mientras iba a la cocina seguida de Vernon.

"vaya Ginny de verdad te luciste, tal ves si te portas así siempre el tío les haga una fiesta a ti y Harry" dijo Dudley, quien le agradaba su prima

"gracias por el cumplido Dudley y buenas noches" y se fue a su cuarto donde escribió en su diario y parte de una carta así que se puso el pijama y se durmió.

Y como lo prometió el tío Vernon el viernes día de la pijamada Ginny fue y se divertido mucho y le dijo a su amiga Cristal que iría a su fiesta, las cosas en casa parecía a ver cambiado mucho, mientras ella se portara bien en casa no habría problemas solo había unas reglas uno no mencionar la palabra con **_M_**, no invitar a los extraños amigos, no hacer cosas raras y le dijo mas el tío le dijo a Ginny que se las dijera a Harry por si venia y ella dijo que lo haría y sobre todo no hablar con nadie sobre su _dones_.

Ginny extrañaba mucho a su hermano demasiado, le gustaba ver las fotos de su hermano, el primer día de clases, cuando fueron Alí los llevo a la alberca pública y les enseño nadar, cuando anduvieron en una bicicleta, abriendo los regalos, en eso se queda viendo las fotos de su padres, a veces sentía que no era una Potter porque no tenia recuerdo de sus padres solo sombras y ver muchos niños con cabezas rojas, no recordaba a sus queridos papas solo recordaba era que Harry estaba a su lado cuidándola y protegiéndola, se sentía fuera del lugar como si ella fuera adoptada pero siempre apartaba esas ideas de su cabeza su tía le decía siempre que era igual a Lily su madre, ya que heredo su cabello y sus ojos eran iguales a los del abuelo.

_Querido diario:_

_No se que me pasa últimamente, tal vez estoy madurando ya me estoy fijando en los niños, si mi hermano me oyera los espantaría como lo hace Dudley, pienso que yo le gusto pero luego pienso es Dudley no quiere que tenga amigos y mucho menos un novio, aunque a de admitir que esta engordando un poco mas y ahora dice que quiere entrar al equipo de lucha no tiene muchos amigos solo ese Piers al parecer le gusto mucho a el pero es feo parece un ratón pero Dudley siempre le dice que no le convengo ya agradezco que diga eso a sus amigos todos son unos monstruos, pero mis tíos no lo saben, aunque se los digan los vecinos no le creerán, los vecinos a veces me preguntan si Harry y yo somos familiares de ellos porque no nos parecemos en nada, yo les digo que salimos a mama la oveja blanca de la familia ._

_Hablando de chicos creo que siento algo por Harry, es algo mas fuerte que un cariño de hermanos pero no estoy segura, pero creo que me gusta mi hermano debe ser que nos criamos juntos y lo hacemos todo juntos, ya compartimos habitación incluso compartimos la cuna cuando éramos mas pequeños…..y quizás se debe a la promesa que hicimos de pequeños, además me ha en cuando Harry tenga 18 y yo salga de la escuela, dijo viajaríamos juntos o eso lo habré soñado, oh cielos sueño tantas veces con el que ya no se cual es verdad y cual mentira, lo único que se que es verdad fue esa promesa._

En eso Ginny deja de escribir y observa las estrellas...

"hermano, te extraño" dijo la chica abrazando el muñeco Harry, siempre dormía con el y le hablaba. "quiero estar contigo para siempre, como lo prometimos cuando tenias 5 años" decía Ginny.

**Flasback**

Los Dursley iban al cine por el cumpleaños de Dudley, cumplía 6 y dejaron a Harry de 5 años y Ginny de 4 años con la señora Figg, como ella estaba ocupada les hizo palomitas y los puso ver una película de unos hermanos y una promesa.

"Harry" llamo Ginny

"si Ginny" dijo Harry

"¿siempre estaremos juntos?"Pregunto la niña

"claro que si hermanita, por siempre y para siempre, en cuando sea mayor de edad nos iremos de ahí y buscaremos una casita muy hermosa y ahí viviremos los dos felices lejos de los tíos y de Dudley y podremos celebrar buenos cumpleaños y tendremos una suculenta cena de navidad" dijo Harry inocentemente imaginando como seria esa vida.

"nada nos separara ¿verdad, Harry?" pregunto

"claro que no ni tontita, aunque me case o aunque tu te cases siempre estaremos juntos, por siempre te lo prometo" dijo Harry con la mano en el pecho.

"te quiero mucho Harry" y le da un beso en la mejilla.

"ya tranquila hermanita y vemos la película" dijo Harry comiendo palomitas.

"de acuerdo" dijo la niña observando un poco a su hermano que no se dio cuenta que ella estaba sonrojada.

**End flasback**

Es lo que Ginny recordaba, sabia que Harry cumpliría su promesa de estar juntos por siempre, así que se cambio y se fue dormir pensando en su querido hermano Harry. Lejos de ahí en la escuela de magia y hechicería Harry salía de la clase de astronomía y estaba muy pensativo.

"Harry ¿estas bien?" pregunto Hermione.

"mmm, si solo recordaba lago" contesto Harry

"¿Qué pensabas?" pregunto Ron

"en una promesa que hice cuando tenia 5 años" fue su respuesta

"¿promesa?" pregunto Neville sin querer había escuchado todo.

"si, una que le hice a mi hermana, una promesa que cumpliré" dijo Harry observando el cielo

"¿Qué le prometiste Harry?" pregunto la castaña

"que siempre estaríamos juntos" dijo sonriendo y todos también después de todo era una promesa de un pequeño niño a su pequeña niña. Después de eso se fueron a comer algo, para después descansar. Harry últimamente había pensado mucho a su hermanita, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo separados, ni cuando a Ginny le quitaron el apéndice a lo 8 años, ni cuando a Harry y a Dudley les dio viruela y Ginny tuvo que pasar dos semanas en casa de Alí. "Ginny" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir.

**Gracias por los RR realmente me siento muy feliz que les guste este ff y no me ha dicho que les pareció lo de la postal que envió la boa y que me dicen de la promesa del pequeño Harry.**

**Gracias por leerme:**

**Ginevra gracias, y espero que te siga gustando este ff, espero que sigas leyendo**

**Neckna gracias por decir y temo que es un si, apesar de que creen que son hermanso sienten algo mas...**

**Ginny-for-ever a harry se le hizo dificil dejarla pero pronto veras como se comunicanademas, se extrañan mucho pero ginny aun tiene a su harry de peluche.**

**maryn kimura claro que lo continuare y pronto, ya tengo algunos capitulos pero los tengo en revision asi que pronto los veras..**

**Ahora se me ocurrió otro ff jejeje les diré un pequeño adelanto James Evans hijo de Mark Evans hermano maryor de Lily Evans. **

**Es todo lo que puedo decir….espero que este ff sea tan bueno como este, aunque todavía no lo empiezo…**


	5. REGALOS, LA LLAMADA Y SUEÑOS

**CAPITULO 5**

**REGALOS, LA LLAMADA Y SUEÑOS.**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Harry ingreso a Hogwarts y gracias a su amiga Hermione, el y su amigo Ron pasaron sus primeros exámenes y trabajos, también de ves en cuando ayudaban a Neville, Harry se entero que Neville cumplía el mismo día que el y le sorprendió y le prometió que le daría un regalo para ese día.

"¿de verdad Harry? ¿Cumples el mismo día que yo? ¿El 31 de julio?" pregunto Neville.

"así es, mi hermana también pero eso es porqué los Dursley las personas con los que vivo no saben en que día nació así que lo celebran el mismo día que yo, aunque para ser sincero no nos hacen fiestas solo me regalan cosas chafas" le contó

"ya veo, en mi casa mi abuela me hace un pastel, mis tíos me hacen pruebas para saber si tengo un don mágico, sabes tal vez te envié algo, bueno si me de permiso mi abuela" dijo tímidamente Neville.

"y yo te enviare uno también amigo" ambos chicos sonrieron y siguieron estudiando.

Ahora Harry le preocupaba algo mas, aparte de los estudios y estar al tanto en la clase de pociones ya que cosas raras que pasaron como la entrada de un Troll en Halloween, casi pierden a Hermione pero la salvaron ganado unos 10 puntos, también hubo un misterio como su escoba hechizada durante su primer partido por suerte Hermione lo ayudo y pudo ganar el partido, días mas tarde una extraña conversación que escucharon, y por ultimo la sombra misteriosa que vio Harry en el bosque; decidieron averiguar sobre la piedra que Hagrid menciono accidentalmente.

"hay que tener mas cuidado, me pregunto si realmente es Snape el que quiere la piedra" comento Hermione

"Hermione, el tiene que ser es el único sospechoso, recuerda el fue un Slytherin, es el jefe de esa casa y fue un mortifago debe ser el" dijo Ron

"pero que hay de Quirrell, el actúa misteriosamente no lo recuerdan" dijo Harry.

"es verdad pero no tenemos pruebas supongo que primero ha que ver que es la piedra filosofal" dijo Ron

"pero por ahora no podemos Ron, tenemos cosas que hacer como entregar el trabajo de pociones, y otras materias" y Harry le dio la razón ya que le prometió a su hermanita que estudiaría.

Paso el tiempo y llego navidad Hermione se fue a su casa y Ron y Harry se quedaron; según Ron su familia sus padres visitarían a sus hermanos mayores, su hermano Percy no podía ir como prefecto que era, los gemelos no querían ir y Ron no quería dejar solo a su mejor amigo.

"seguro que no quieres ir a casa Harry" comento Ron

"no mi hermana me dijo que mis tíos irían a casa de tía March y es malvada con nosotros además ella esta con Alí y su familia son buenas personas, nos han ayudado desde que tenia 3 años, es como una especie de hermana mayor para nosotros" dijo Harry

"sabes esta época pone tristes a mi padres ellos pensaban como seria la primera Navidad de mi hermanita, pero nunca llego" dijo con nostalgia "sabias que cada año le compraban algo como si estuviera, como si estuviera perdida y esperan su regreso a casa algún día" dijo mas triste.

"ya no recuerdes cosas tristes Ron mejor vamos a jugar ajedrez" lo animo Harry y el acepto.

Pasaron los días y llego la navidad Harry a despertar se sorprendió de los regalos que tenia uno era de Ginny le había tejido una bufanda, unos guantes y un gorro verde, Alí le había regalado un celular y la serie de libros de Narnia, sus tíos le habían mandado 5 libras cosa que le sorprendió, también recibió un suerte de parte de la mama de Ron, de Hermione unos dulces y también habían regalo sin etiqueta al verlo se dio cuenta que era una capa y había una nota.

"**_esta capa perteneció a tu padre cuídala bien"_**

Harry estaba feliz tenia lago que había pertenecido a su papa y era una capa de invisibilidad, Ron se sorprendió también pero no tanto como los regalos que Harry tenia.

"¿que es eso Harry?" pregunto Ron al ver el extraño aparato que Harry tenia en la mano.

"es un teléfono celular, lo usan las personas cuando van a la calle es como el teléfono de la casa pero a diferencia este se lleva a todas partes" le dijo sorprendiendo a su amigo que no entendió nada.

"¿y eso otro?" volvió preguntar al ver algo plateado.

"es dinero muggle, son 5 libras" le dijo Ron parecía mas interesado en el objeto plateado, que en celular "dile a tu mama que gracias por el suéter" dijo Harry, paso una feliz navidad lo único que le hacia falta su hermanita. Aunque se divirtió mucho almorzó jugo guerras de nieve con los hermanos Weasley tomaron chocolate caliente hablaron.

Lejos de ahí en la casa de los Wilsons Alí veía a Ginny abrir sus regalos como lo hacían sus primos quienes querían mucho a Ginny.

"oh gracias Alí" dijo Ginny al recibir un celular, discman y una computadora portátil, vestidos, zapatos "gracias, muchas gracias"

"de nada además la computadora te hará falta, el celular puedes usarlo para llamar a Harry pero solo un rato" dijo sonriendo Ginny se alegro, en eso Ginny ve el regalo de Harry.

"mira Harry me envió dulces y una foto de el y sus amigos (una foto normal) lo extraño mucho" dijo la chica pero estaba feliz por su hermano.

Ese día paso tranquilo hasta en la noche que Ginny estreno su celular no esperaba hablar con Harry.

"_hola Ginny"_

"_hola Harry cuanto tiempo"_ dijo llorando Ginny al fin podía escuchar la voz da Harry

"_¿Cómo has estado hermanita?"_

"_muy bien ¿y tu?"_

"_bien también sabes no creerás lo que pasa aquí, espero con ansias que estés aquí, créeme te fascinara este sito"_ le decía Harry

"_yo también Harry y ¿dime como te ha ido en los estudios? Espero que bien"_

"_muy bien tengo promedio de 9.0 además mi amiga Hermione nos ha ayudado mucho a estudiar no nos deja copiar sus trabajo pero nos ayuda bastante también Neville el pobre es el mas ayuda necesita, sabias que el también cumple en 31 de julio"_

"_de verdad y dime ¿vendrás en abril Harry?"_

"_mmmm no lo creo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer; pero tranquila podemos hablar todas las noches a las 9"_

"_este bien"_

"_alégrate Ginny sabes bien que te extraño mucho eres lo único importante que tengo en la vida" le dijo Harry_

"_tu también Harry te quiero mucho" _dijo Ginny sonrojada.

"_y yo a ti pequeña"_

Y siguieron hablando hasta a la hora de la cena, para después dormirse Ginny había soñado que Harry la llevaba sobre una escoba bajo la luz de luna y de las estrellas, que la llevaba lejos de la casa de los Dursley, lejos de Londres pudo ver la torre, vio un hermoso paisaje, vio un enorme castillo Harry le dijo que ese era Hogwarts, vio a los unicornios y muchas criaturas en eso pudo ver una casa como el de los cuentos parecía acogedora y ahí fue cuando Harry le dijo que esa era su nueva casa, que ahí vivirían, Ginny sonrió y en eso pudo ver una familia de pelirrojos saludando y le dijo ellos son nuestra familia, nuestra verdadera familia Ginny ya nunca mas estaremos solos porque tenemos una numerosa familia, y pudo ver mas personas eran muchas cuando descendieron la abrazaron y besaron y e eso se acerca una señora que le dice, "he recuperado a mi hija" Ginny ya no supo mas porque despertó, se enojo mucho porque había sido un lindo sueño, pero se preguntaba ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Y porque Harry le dijo que ellos eran su familia? ¿Acoso tenían parientes perdidos?

Ginny prendió la luz y tomo su diario y escribió.

Querido diario:

Hoy tuve un sueño hermoso Harry me llevaba lejos de la casa de los Dursley me enseñaba las cosas del mundo mágico, hasta que me llevo a una casa como las que salen en los cuentos me dijo que ese era nuestro hogar, de pronto salieron muchas personas que no conocía pero a tres de ellos si, eran los amigos de Harry, Ron y los gemelos Fred George Weasley y el me decía ellos son nuestra familia, nuestra verdadera familia, empezaron abrazarme y me decía que era su pequeña niña que he regresado, no se que significa eso, tal ves es que deseo tanto tener una familia que ya estoy imaginando cosas por el bien de mi hermano no se lo diré además no quiero separarme de le lo quiero demasiado, pero se que si le digo que me estoy enamorando de el dirá que esta mal, mas no puedo evitar lo que siento por el.

En eso deja su diario y se vuelve a dormir, tratando de recordar su hermoso sueño.

Y lejos de ahí en el castillo de Hogwarts, en uno de los dormitorios de los leones; Harry soñaba que llevaba a Ginny por la calles del Callejón Diagon enseñándole todo, luego la llevo a La Madriguera el hogar de la familia Weasley, el la presenta como su hermana y todos los reciben con abrazos y besos, pero en eso aparecen mas personas que Harry no conocen es toda una manada de pelirrojos y le dicen algo gracias por cuidarla, al fin a regresado nuestra pequeña, habíamos perdido las esperanzas de encontrarla, en eso se acerca la señora Weasley lo abraza y le dice gracias por cuidar de mi niña; al fin he recuperado a mi pequeña hija, en eso Harry despierta que era ese sueño, que quería decir la madre se Ron con esas palabras acaso ¿Ginny no era su hermana, ¿acaso ella era la hija muerta de los Weasley, Harry negó con la cabeza imposible ella esta muerta y Ginny estaba con el cuando los dejaron con los Dursley, había fotos, incluso tía Petunia dijo que era igual a su hermana o sea su mama así que aparto esas ideas de su cabeza y se volvió a dormir.

Sin saber que alguien mas soñaba con la pequeña Ginny la señora Weasley soñaba que horneaba un pastel y a su lado había una linda niña de unos 12 años ayudándole, la señora Weasley se despertó de s sueño desde que había conocido a Harry había tenido sueños con esa pequeña ella sentía que iba a enloquecer pero porque sentía paz al tener esos sueños acaso ¿su hija estaba viva? ¿Los estaría buscando? ¿Cómo estaría viviendo su pequeña? Deseaba tanto que su pequeña estuviera viva, pero si lo estaba ¿Dónde esta su hija?

**_Hasta aquí los esta corto, pero lo siento mi cerebro aun anda seco, pero tranquilos tratare de hacerlos mas largos la próxima vez al menos los hermanitos ya se comunicaron_.**

**Gracias por sus RR **

**Yamy Potter, tranquila pronto ingresara Ginny lo prometo**

**Ginny-ForEver, **jeje la verdad no se como lo escribió pero creo que con jeroglíficos, gracias por tu RR claro que lo va a cumplir, lo hará es su única hermana su única familia al menos hasta que sepa la verdad

**Angel sin alas, **mmmm Ginny no es celosa, es una buena niña que quiere ver feliz a su hermano, y Harry confía en su hermanita jeje gracias por el RR

**Circe Black, **aquí esta otro capitulo y si créeme sufrirán mucho y mas harry uu

**EternalWing, **jejeje gracias se me ocurrió en el ultimo momento, creí que así seria mejor forma de ir a brasil que arrastrándose, lo de somos magos tenia seco un poco el cerebro y lo de la promesa son tiernos los niños verdad, bueno ella se siente así porque ve que no se parece a su mama solo en el cabello pero siempre le dicen que se parece a x familia. Gracias por el RR.

**Crazy Siriem Black, **tranquila pronto muy pronto lo sabrán así que paciencia (por el martes mas o menos shhhhh guarda secreto)


	6. LA PIEDRA, EL REGRESO Y LA CAMARA

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA PIEDRA, EL REGRESO, Y LA CÁMARA**

Las vacaciones terminaron y todos los alumnos regresaron a la escuela entre ellos Hermione quien tenia noticias sobre la piedra.

"entonces dices que Nicolás Flamel creo la piedra filosofal que da vida eterna, y quien la busca la quiere para Voldemort para revivir y así continuar con lo que dejo pendiente" dijo Harry.

"así es, esa es la conclusión que saque" dijo Hermione.

"pero la pregunta es ¿cuando atacara?" pregunto Harry

"eso no lo sabemos Harry" comento Ron

"debe ser cuando Dumbledore no este ya que es al único que Voldemort teme, ya que el no es tan tonto para atacar el carillo están Dumbledore en el" dijo Hermione.

"Así que cuando Dumbledore no este aquí, es cuando atacara" pensó Harry en voz alta

"bueno y supongo que no hay de que preocuparse" dijo Ron un poco mas tranquilo."Dumbledore jamás sale de Hogwarts, al menos que hubiera una emergencia mayor." y eso era verdad.

Pero se equivocaban unas semanas mas tarde Dumbledore se fue según surgió un problema en el ministerio

"esta noche atacara lo se, me lo dice mi cicatriz" dijo Harry preparándose para salir con sus amigos.

"pero no crees que deberíamos decirle a alguien" dijo Ron.

"no lo creo, en lo que vamos a buscar ayuda, de seguro robaran al piedra" explico Hermione

Así que el trío bajo con cuidado así donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas dormido por la melodía de una arpa, pasaron por la trampilla cayendo en el lazo del diablo, pasaron por un juego de ajedrez gigante, y por ultimo la barrera de fuego, al final solo fue Harry donde vio al profesor Quirrell.

"usted, creí que era Snape" dijo Harry sorprendido.

"si Potter, yo el seguidor de mi señor, se que la piedra esta dentro del espejo pero no se como sacarla, tu debes saberlo Potter anda dímelo, di como puedo sacarla" tomo al chico del suéter.

Harry no sabia que hacer el solo conocía que el espejo muestra lo que hay en el corazón y lo único que vio Harry una vez eran a sus padres a su lado, en eso vio que su reflejo le guiño el ojo y le mostró la piedra que la guardaba en su bolsillo del pantalón

"dime Potter ¿que es lo que vez?" interrogo Quirrel.

"veo que gano la copa de la casa y estoy rodeado de mis amigos, mi hermana me abraza y…" mintió, pero Voldemort no le creyó.

"Potter dame la piedra" dijo Voldemort.

"jamás" grito Harry

"si me la das podré revivir a tu padres estará con ellos" y en eso se mostró, Harry no sabia que hacer y vio el espejo y vio a sus padres que lo miraban angustiados, como pidiendo no lo hagas Harry, no dejes que el gane.

"no lo haré, tu mataste a mis padres y eso jamás te lo perdonare" le grito.

Así que lo ataco pero al tocar a Harry se evaporo y salio como si fuera un espíritu Harry ya no supo que más paso porque se desmayo.

Al despertar estaba en la enfermería y ahí estaba Dumbledore sonriéndole.

"¿Cómo estas Harry?" pregunto le anciano director.

"bien, pero ¿Qué paso con la piedra¿Cómo están Hermione y Ron¿Qué hay de Quirrell¿Qué paso con Voldemort? Y…" tenia tantas preguntas

"tranquilo Harry son muchas preguntas pero las contestare, la piedra la destruimos ya que es muy peligrosa, tus amigos la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley están sanos y salvos solo con algunos rasguños, Quirrell esta muerto y Voldemort se fue pero regresara siempre regresa." contesto el director.

"ya veo" dijo mas tranquilo.

"ahora descansa Harry" y cuado se iba Harry lo detuvo.

"profesor¿Por qué cuando me toco Quirell se evaporo?" pregunto.

"por tu madre ella te marco, una marca de amor eso impido que Voldemort te matara a ti y a tu hermana" fue lo único que dijo.

Días más tarde Harry salio de la enfermería justo a tiempo para la cena de despedida donde Grynffindor gano la copa de las casas y del quiddicht.

"es extraño el volver a casa¿no lo crees Harry?" pregunto Hermione.

"la verdad no, lo único que siento es que me voy de casa" dijo al abordar el tren.

Al llegar a la estación vio que ahí estaba su hermana y sus tíos esperándolos, la madre de Ron vio de lejos a la familia de Harry y vio a la niña pelirroja pensando que su hija tendría su misma edad y que se vería tan linda como ella y que serian buenas amigas al ingresar al colegio.

"Harry bienvenido" dijo la chica abrazándolo fuertemente y le dio un beso en a mejilla.

"Ginny te extrañe tanto" dijo Harry abrazándola.

"bien muchacho sube apúrate ya me quiero ir de aquí, hay demasiados anormales" dijo Vernon llevándose a los chicos de ahí para ir a casa.

El verano de Harry fue tranquilo podía ser sus deberes siempre y cuando no hiciera nada anormal, también salía a pasear con su hermana todo el tiempo,pero también pasaron cosas raras lo primero fue un elfo domestico que no quería que Harry y su hermana fueran a Hogwartspero por suerte no lo consiguió.

"Harry ¿Por qué Dobby no quería que fuéramos a Hogwarts?" pregunto Ginny

"no lo se Ginny; algo pasara en Hogwarts para que impida que vayamos, pero no lo conseguirá" dijo Harry firme.

"espero que no" dijo Ginny viendo su carta de ingreso.

"tranquila Ginny todo saldrá bien" le dijo Harry abrazándola.

Días mas tarde Ron y los gemelos los recogió a pasar las ultimas dos semanas del verano con ellosla señora Weasleyal conocer a la hermanita de Harry le cayo bien y la quería como la hija que perdió, igual paso con Harry pero lo de Ginny era mas fuerte, ya que incluso la dejo usar la habitación que iba ser para su bebe, la cual no se había usado en 11 años.

"bien Ginny tu puedes quedarte aquí" le dijo la señora Weasley abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

"gracias señora Weasley es hermosa" dijo la chica acomodándose en ella. La señora salio observando la chica, pensando en su pobre hija que murió y pensaba que ella podía ser su hija pero siempre descartaba esa idea ella era la hija de James y Lily Potter la hermana de Harry no su pequeña.

Incluso les preparo un pastel y les compro un regalo a cada uno a Ginny un lindo vestido azul y a Harry un estuche para sus plumas.

"gracias por el pastel, estuvo muy rico" dijo Harry comiendo una segunda porción.

"es verdad este pastel de chocolate con fresa es mi favorito" dijo la chica.

"gracias niños ¿y les gusto su regalo?" dijo la señora Weasley

"gracias por el vestido es hermoso" dijo la chica quien se había puesto ese vestido para la ocasión.

"y gracias por el estuche" dijo Harry, ese día fue una noche muy tranquila.

Cuando todos dormían la señora Weasley no pudo evitar observar a Ginny dormir le recordaba a su pequeña, como últimamente había pensando en su hija decidió ir a ver a su psicólogo que era su hermano **_(¿los mago van al psicólogo?)_** para hablar con el que veía a Ginny Potter como su hija, su pequeña Ginevra.

Días mas tarde los Weasley llevaron a los niños a la estación del tren y por poco lo pierden pero llegaron justo a tiempo, la señora brazo a sus hijos y a Harry y a la pequeña Ginny, de pronto al ver como se iban sintió un hueco poco si algo que había recuperado se hubiera ido de nuevo.

"Arthur, no se porque me siento vacía cuando la pequeña Ginny se fue" dijo Molly.

"no lo se querida; yo también me siento igual pero recuerda que Ginny es una Potter no una Weasley" el dijo.

"ya lo se, pero quiero que esa niña como si fuera mi hija, desearía que ella sea mí pequeña, quiero a mi hija" dijo llorado.

"tranquila Molly, ahora mismo iremos hablar con tu hermano sobre este asunto y sobre los sueños que has tenido en todo un año" trato de consolar a su esposa.

El viaje fue tranquilo, sin problemas en el camino Harry le contó a Hermione sobre Dobby y su advertencia.

"ya veo para que haya echo eso y desobedecer a su amo, debe ser algo muy serio" pensó Hermione.

"lo se pero; ¿Cuál es el peligro?" pensó Harry.

"algo me dice que en el transcurso del curso sabremos todo" dijo Hermione. Después del viaje, llegaron al castillo ahí estaban los alumnos de primer año Ginny se fue con ellos.

En la selección llamaron a Ginny Potter todos se sorprendieron de ver que la hermana de Harry era muy bonita, Ginny quedo en Grynffindor. Aunque algo no entendió del sombrero, cuando se lo colocaron le dijo algo que se le hizo raro.

"_¿una Potter, no lo creo pero fuiste educada por muggles lejos de tu hogar, lejos tu familia eres una chica un poco difícil porque veo que tienes dudas de tus orígenes, pero algo me dice que pronto sabrás la verdad de tu origen, así que te podré en la casa de tus padres, y la de tus hermanos, en donde ha estado tu familia por muchas generaciones…..Grynffindor" _grito el sombrero

¿Qué habrá querido decir eso el sombreo, de sus padres y sus hermanos y el resto de su familia¿Tal vez se refería a James y a Lily Potter y de los hermanos tal vez sea Harry y su familia será la Potter? O rayos ese sombrero esta loco. Pensó la chica simplemente no lo entendía.

En la cena Harry presento a Ginny con sus amigos, Ginny se sentía bien estando en la escuela incluso hizo nuevos amigos como Colin de Grynffindor y Luna de otra casa. Y Hermione resulto ser como Harry había dicho seguro que serian buenas amigas.

Después de la cena fue a su dormitorio la cual compartía con 4 chicas, las cuales se hicieron amigas, después de cambiarse y charlar Ginny encontró un extraño cuaderno, cuando escribió algo este le contesto y en eso brillo Ginny quedo inconciente. Sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

"_Ginny Potter tu me ayudaras a destruir a los sangre sucia y a tu hermano"_ se escucho una voz

Eseaño fue movido para el trío desde el comienzo de las clases; ya que en la escuela pasaron cosas extrañas, personas petrificadas, una leyenda del castillo de Hogwarts, una bestia oculta; profecías y todo se relacionaba con la cámara de los secretos. Incluso Ginny estaba algo extraña no podía recordar muchas cosas, tenia miedo pero no sabia de que.

Esos tiempos Harry se las paso mal cuando se entero que podía hablar parsel el lenguaje de las serpientes, el leguaje de Salazar Slytherin, Harry no quería creer que el fuera ese heredero simplemente no lo creía. En ese tiempo los de la escuela le temían.

"chicos ¿creen que yo pueda ser el heredero de Slytherin?" pregunto una ves.

"no lo se Harry Salazar Slytherin viajo por todo el mundo puede que haya dejado por ahí descendencia, si lo eres o no, tu eres Harry Potter un Grynffindor, eres el niño que vivió" le dijo Hermione.

"y siempre estaremos a tu lado" dijo Ron.

"igual yo hermano, yo creo en ti" dijo un poco cansada Ginny.

"Ginny ¿estas bien? Deberías descansar" le dijo Harry y Ginny se fue "¿que le pasara a Ginny? se ve cansada y pálida" dijo Harry

"debe ser los deberes, tal vez no esta acostumbrada a tanto trabajo" dijo Ron

"no lo creo, pero ella me lo dirá tarde temprano….espero" dijo esto ultimo para Harry.

Pero toda sospecha sobre Harry desvaneció cuando la amiga de Harry Hermione quedo petrificada todos sabían que ella era su mejor amiga que jamás le haría daño. En ocasiones sentía que Ginny quería decirle algo pero algo siempre se lo impedía o se arrepentía.

Hasta que en cierta ocasión después de encontrar la pista que dejo Hermione.

"¿me pregunto como el basilisco habrá petrificado a nuestros compañeros?" se preguntaba Harry.

"¿no lo se Harry?" dijo Ron.

"sin Hermione, será difícil, la única cable es cañerías, y lo que nos dijo Aragot, que le tiene miedo" pensó Harry en eso escucho algo.

"la bestia ataco otra vez pero esta vez ha llevado a una alumna" dijo McGonagall

"¿Quién es la chica?" pregunto Snape

"Ginny Potter" al escuchar esto Harry no podía creer su hermana en manos de un monstruo.

"¿Harry?" lo llamo.

"voy a salvar a mi hermana, y ya creo saber donde esta" dijo corriendo al baño de Myltre Harry le contó que ella pude ser la chica que murió hace 50 años y lo confirmaron, y encontraron la puerta secreta pero hubo un derrumbe y Ron quedo del otro lado, pero eso no detuvo su misión salvar a su hermana.

"resiste Ginny, te salvare aunque me cueste la vida te salvare" se decía Harry mientras corría, el tiempo se acababa. Entonces la encontró desmayada y en las manos tenia un libro negro

Ahí conoció a un joven que le dijo que la responsable era Ginny pero que no la culpara ella no sabia lo que hacia ya que había sido poseída por su diario el era Tom Riddle alias Voldemort.

"¿tu eres Voldemort?" pregunto Harry

"así es deje una parte en este diario, esta niña me contó todo que era un mago tenebroso todo lo que había soñado, pero también me contó que tu me venciste cuando eras un bebe¿Cómo es posible que un bebe de un año me venciera?" preguntó molesto.

"jamás lo sabrás ahora libera a Ginny" le grito.

"olvídalo, le queda poco tiempo de vida, veras como tu hermana muere" le dijo con una sonrisa maligna, Harry no sabia que hacer, en eso lo ataco el basilisco en eso entro el fénix de Dumbledore que dejo ciego ala serpiente y con ayuda de una espada logro matar al basilisco y con el colmillo del basilisco lo enterró en el diario logrando vencer a Tom Riddle.

Ginny que se recupero le dijo que el diario lo encontró entre sus libros, después de encontrarse con ese Malfoy; Harry la reprendió por eso pero a la vez estaba feliz de que nada le haya pasado.

"tranquila Ginny no estoy enojado, es que casi te pierdo y tu eres muy importante para mi" le dijo Harry.

"lo siento hermanito pero tenia miedo, me dijo cosas malas y cuando salio y me dijo que lo acompañara me negué y se enfado dijo algo una lengua extraña y de ahí ya no recuerdo" dijo Ginny llorando

"hora entiendo porque el señor Weasley dice que las cosas que piensan por si mismo son peligrosas" en eso la saca de ahí con ayuda del fénix recogen Ron y los tres se van de ahí.

Albus estaba feliz de que no haya pasado a mayores le dio un premio a Ron y Harry, a Ginny no le hizo nada después de todos modos Voldemort a engañado a magos mas grandes y sabios le dijo que se quedara en la enfermería y después despetrifico a todos.

También logro salvar a Dobby de su cruel amo Malfoy cuando este se llevo el diario y oculto en el estaba el calcetín de Harry, Dobby se alegro mucho al fin era libre.

Harry estaba aliviado que su amiga haya regresado con bien, al igual sus compañeros y Ginny ya estaba mejor esperaba que su segundo año debía ser mejor que el primero.

Lejos de ahí en una isla donde se encuentra la prisión de azkaban un perro negro escapa de ahí y aborda uno de los botes rumbo a……….

_**Lo se es muy resumido lo de su segundo año pero se me seco el cerebro, en un día hice 6 capítulos así que lo tengo sequísimo jeje pero si alguien no les gusto envíen un email o RR a saber se aceptan ideas, sugerencias incluso comentarios….nn**_


	7. EL REGRESO A HOGWARTS

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL REGRESO A HOGWARTS **

Harry Potter de 13 años y Ginny Potter de 12 años estaban paseando por las calles sin preocuparse después de todo tuvieron un buen comienzo de verano y un buen cumpleaños sus amigos les enviaron regalos y dulces, y su tío le había firmado un permiso especial a Harry para ir al pueblo los fines de semana también y lo mejor ese verano lo pasarían con los Weasley, el resto del verano en eso Harry vio a un enorme perro negro que los miraba fijamente.

"hermano tengo miedo" dijo Ginny al notar al enorme perro los miraba fijamente.

"tranquila Ginny de seguro tiene hambre" en eso le lanza una de las hamburguesas que estaba comiendo. Y el perro se la comió rápidamente "pobre de seguro no ha comido en días" le lanza mas hamburguesas y se van ya que tenia que prepararse para su viaje con los Weasley.

"_ que ricas están estas cosas, no recuerdo como se llaman pero en fin voy a….oye a ¿Dónde fueron? "_ dijo el perro buscando a los chicos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta el perro los siguió y observo como los chicos esperaban a los Weasley para llevárselos a pasar las últimas semanas en su casa.

"_ son muchos pelirrojos¿serán todos Weasley? "_ pensó otra vez y reanudo su viaje.

"¿listo Harry?" pregunto Ron

"si solo esperen aquí; mi tío no quieren que entren aunque no este debo obedecer" dijo Harry sacando las cosas del colegio.

"les deje una nota a los Dursley, Harry" dijo Ginny subiendo al carro.

Antes de partir Harry vio en las noticia sobre que un prófugo había escapo su nombre Sirius Black, el tenia al sensación de que ya lo conocía pero no sabia de donde.

"_**atención un peligros criminal escapo de la cárcel hace un mes les recomendamos tener cuidado ya que un asesino peligroso a matado a 14 personas"**_

"¿Sirius Black, me es familiar pero de donde" se preguntaba así que apago la tele y se fue.

Harry y Ginny pasaron unas agradables semanas hasta que tuvieron que ir a comprar el material para la escuela, y en todas partes había carteles de se busca de Sirius Black cuando la señora Weasley supo lo que había pasado a la pequeña en su primer año la abrazo muy fuerte Ginny se sentía bien en esos brazos esa calidez le era familiar.

"pobre pequeña, como debiste haber sufrido" dijo sin dejarla de abrazarla.

"si lo se, pero por suerte Harry me salvo" contesto la niña

"bueno tal vez esto sirva de experiencia de no usar cosas pensantes aun que me gustaría tener a ese Malfoy le daría una buena paliza por hacerte esto" dijo molesta la señora Weasley, Ginny pensó que ella se comportaba una madre, una madre que se preocupa por sus hijos y eso le agrado mucho.

"señora Weasley ¿ese Black es mago?" pregunto la chica "en mi mundo hay carteles" dijo Ginny.

"si, muchos piensan que debió ir fuera del mundo mágico, otros dicen que ronda por aquí esperando, por eso Arthur me dijo que se tomaran medidas necesarias por el prófugo Sirius Black, pequeña" le comento la señora Weasley.

Cuando llego la ahora de partir el señor Weasley le dijo a Harry que se cuidara de Sirius Black ya que el era un seguidor de Voldemort y estaba tras de el y Harry le prometió tener cuidado, pero aun así no se le quitaba la sensación de que lo conocía de algún lado.

"¿porque siento que ya lo conozco¿Por qué siento que me ocultan algo?" se preguntaba Harry desde que vio a Sirius en al tele.

Pero se le quito eso ya que su amigo Ron estaba preocupada por su rata desde hacia un tiempo parecía enferma, desde que regresaron de Egipto, después de que su padre recibió una gran bonificación y desde la noticia de Sirius había enfermado.

En el tren Harry y compañía vieron a una persona durmiendo tranquilamente.

"¿quien será?" pregunto Ron al verlo.

"pues lógico es el nuevo profesor, ya que los dos anteriores resultaron ser malos o cobardes" contesto Hermione recordando que el profesor de defensas huyo como cobarde, sin terminar el año.

"parece cansado o enfermo" dijo Harry.

"mejor sentémonos y no lo molestemos" dijo Ginny, el viaje fue tormentoso ya que no paraba de llover de repente se detuvo y extrañas sombras entraron todos estaban asustados y mas cuando una horrible criatura entro al carro atemorizando a los jóvenes Harry escuchaba gritos, eran las voces de sus padres, escucho la voz de su padre que corriera que se llevara a Harry y a la niña, escucho suplicar a su mama de no lastimar a los pequeños, que los dejara vivir, pero no lo hizo se escucho un muere entonces y la risa demoníaca de Voldemort.

Pero no era el único que estaba así, también Ginny escuchaba gritos pero no reconocía las voces, solo escuchaba llévate a los niños, y sálvate protege a los bebes luego escucho mi hija se llevan a mi bebe; en eso ambos despiertan y ven que están sudando frió.

"¿que paso?" preguntaron ambos Hermione les explico lo ocurrido y Harry y Ginny contaron lo que experimentaron, el profesor que se llamaba Remus Lupin les dio a todos un pedazo de chocolate según eso anula el poder del miedo de los dementors.

El les contó que ellos eran los guardianes de Azkaban y buscaban a Sirius Black, y de los poderes que poseen estos. En eso el profesor Lupin envía una lechuza contando lo sucedido.

Al llegar a la escuela la profesora McGonagall se llevo a Harry y a Ginny para que los revisaran pero la enfermara le recomendó que comiera un pedazo de chocolate entonces ellos le dijeron que el nuevo profesor les dio un pedazo.

"en serio pues me alegro que esta ves tengamos un buen profesor" dijo la enfermera."no porque enviaron esa cosas aquí, en que están pensado ese ministro, en ves de dementors, debieron enviar a aurores" seguía quejándose la enfermera.

"bueno señor Potter, señorita Potter pueden ir al comedor a cenar" dijo la profesora McGonagall.

"si profesora" dijeron los chicos reuniéndose con sus amigos.

Las primeras semanas fueron normales, y Harry le gustaba mucho la clase del profesor Lupin y todos decían lo mismo.

"el es el mejor maestro de todos, vieron como derrote a esa araña patona" dijo Ron

"Ron no era una araña de verdad era un boggart, y créeme que yo no hubiera pasado" comento Hermione

"¿A que le temes amiga Hermione?" pregunto Ginny

"a los vampiros, a ellos le tengo miedo, pero también a otras cosas; pero de verdad Harry le temes mas a esos dementors que al propio Voldemort" comento Hermione

"así es, ya que cuando estoy con ellos puedo escucharlos" dijo Harry y sus amigos no sabían de lo que hablaba.

"Harry ¿Qué es lo que escuchas al verlos?" pregunto Ginny preocupada.

"escucho a mis padres pelear por salvarse, escucho cuando los mata" dijo Harry triste.

"Harry yo también los escucho, pero es muy confuso, que no logro recordar bien, solo dice llévate a los niños, y no mi bebe" dijo Ginny evitando llorar.

"mejor olvidémonos de esto y mejor vayamos a comer" dijo Ron y todos fueron a la cocina ese iba ser un buen año.

Pero todo hubiera sido genial de no ser porque el ministro envió mas dementors a la escuela diciendo que era para proteger a Harry y a su hermana, para atrapar a Sirius Black, los alumnos ya no podía estar tan tarde afuera del castillo así que apenas empezaba a oscurecer tenían que entrar. Incluso en Hogsmeade tenían que regresar a sus hogares.

Durante el primer partido de Harry lo atacaron y volvió a experimentar la noche que mataron a sus padres.

"no, no otra vez" se decía Harry escuchando los gritos de sus padres mientras un dementor se acercaba no pudo resistir su cuerpo se volvió pesado, ya no podía ver nada ni la snitch y cayo de la escoba

Cedric Diggory que estaba apunto de atrapar la snitch vio que algo caía era Harry, en eso vio dementors y se aparto de ellos, se lanzo en picada lo mas rápido posible salvando a Harry de una caída lo tomo por el brazo para montarlo en su escoba **_(se olvido de la snicht por salvar a su compañero)_** Dumbledore alejo a los dementors con un poderoso hechizo estaba muy enojado y los amigos de Harry estaban preocupados por pero su hermana estaba mas que la verlo caer se desmayo del susto. Cedric ayudo a llevar a Harry a la enfermería, mientras Ron y Hermione se llevaban a Ginny también.

"señor Diggory lleve a Potter a la enfermería" dijo McGonagall

"si profesora" dijo el joven cargando a Harry.

Cuando Harry despertó estaba en la cama de la enfermería, la enfermera Pompey le dio chocolate caliente y sus amigos le contaron lo sucedido y de cómo el partido se cancelo por culpa de los dementors y de la furia de Dumbledore; que tal vez se tenia que repetir el partido ya que no hubo un equipo ganador, también le dijeron que Cedric Diggory lo salvo de un terrible caída que Ginny se desmayo al verlo caer pero ya esta mejor y la llevaron a su cuarto lo difícil fue decirle que su primera escoba estaba, la que le regalo McGonagall estaba echa trizas.

Harry estaba muy deprimido, Ginny fue a verlo a la sala común realmente estaba muy asustada y preocupada.

"hermano me asuste mucho" dijo abrazándolo y llorando. "temía miedo de perderte"

"lo se pequeña, pero ya estoy bien, estoy sano y a salvo gracias a Cedric" también la abrazo.

"Harry ¿Qué vas hacer? ellos parecen que te persiguen a ti por alguna razón, te atacan por algo Dumbledore ya no los quiere pro mientras le han prohibido acercarse a la escuela, nunca lo había visto así" le dijo Ginny nerviosa.

"no se que hacer realmente, pero algo tengo que hacer para que no se me acerquen, Dumbledore me dijo que ellos succionan la felicidad, ellos quieren quitarme la poca alegría que tengo." se dijo Harry

"porque no vas con el profesor Lupin tal vez el te pueda ayudar" le sugirió Ginny.

"es verdad gracias Ginny" en eso la besa en la mejilla y se va no antes de decirle "eres la mejor Ginny" y desapareció al salir por el retrato.

"ah lo se Harry, lo se" dijo tocándose la mejilla ella siempre se sonrojaba cuando Harry la besaba.

Cuando lo encontró; Remus le pregunto a Harry como estaba y este le contó lo que sitia cuando estaba cerca de los dementors.

"profesor Lupin usted sabe ¿como vencer a los dementors?" pregunto Harry una vez.

"si hay un forma de alejarlos se llama el _expectrum patronus_" le dijo a Harry "¿quieres aprenderlo Harry?" le pregunto

"si por favor, es que cada ves que los veo escucho a mis padres, y a el" dijo Harry triste.

"¿a James y a Lily?" pregunto Lupin y Harry asintió "esta bien te lo enseñare pero será hasta la próxima semana, ya que tengo mucho trabajo y necesito encontrar otro boggart**"** esto puso contento a Harry.

"gracias profesor" dijo Harry pero entonces se detuvo "profesor ¿usted conoció a mis padres?" pregunto al recordar que los llamo por sus nombres.

"si Harry, los conocí pero eso te lo contare en otra ocasión así que ve con tus amigos" le dijo y vio a Harry saliendo de ahí iba al pueblo con sus amigos. "James amigo, Harry cada vez se parece más a ti y en cambio Ginny a pesar de ser tan linda como Lily hay una diferencia que las separa y la verdad no se cual sea pero la hay" se dijo a si mismo Remus.

Mientras Remus pensaba como ayudar al hijo de su mejor amigo, Harry y sus amigos fueron a la tienda a comprar dulces, y algunas otras cosas.

Harry pasó un rato agradable, hasta que llego a una tienda donde vendían cerveza de mantequilla, cuando a Harry se le cayó algo y al momento de recogerlo de bajo de la mesa entraron Hagrid, a la profesora McGonagall y otras personas.

"¿todavía no atrapan a Black?" dijo una persona

"no aun no pero dicen que venia para acá ya que busca a Harry y tal vez ala pequeña Ginny, según los guardias decía _el esta en Hogwarts_." dijo McGonagall

"me cuesta trabajo creer que Sirius traicionara a James cuando ellos eran buenos amigos casi hermanos, James confiaba en el y el en James incluso se llamaban así hermanos" dijo Hagrid tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla "siempre iban al bosque prohibido siempre que podían y yo siempre los regañaba igual que los gemelos Weasley, solo que estos son un poco peores que los otros dos" comento Hagrid.

"lo se, y mas que asesinara a Peter Pettigrew, aun no se porqué fue tras el no era bueno en duelos, ni en hechizos" dijo otra voz

"y lo peor Sirius es padrino de bodas de James y de Harry incluso dijeron que si algo malo le pasara a los Potters Sirius seria el tutor de Harry" dijo McGonagall

Y seguían hablando Harry no podía creer sin ser visto por los adultos Harry salio de ahí, sin ser visto estaba confundido Sirius Black era su padrino y ya sabia donde lo había visto en las fotos a lado de sus padres, estaba con el.

"Harry¿estas bien?" pregunto Hermione

"porque, porque los traiciono, no lo puedo creer" decía Harry

"amigo tranquilo" sus amigos trataban de tranquilizarlo sin éxito esa noche Harry observaba las fotos y ahí estaba el Sirius Black a lado de su padre como buenos amigos, el día de la boda, el día en que nació, definitivamente Harry no lo creía hasta que vio una foto de otro chico que identifico como Remus Lupin, el le daría las respuestas.

Una semana después Harry fue ha hablar con Lupin, primero lo ayudo con su problema con los dementors con ayuda de boggart, le enseño el expectum patronum, después de un rato de practicar Harry pregunto.

"Profesor usted dice que conoció a mi padre ¿verdad?" pregunto.

"si éramos buenos amigos y compañeros de cuarto éramos inseparables." le dijo.

"¿también conoció a Sirius y a Peter?" pregunto Remus dudo un momento para después decir.

"si, también los conocí también éramos amigos y compañeros de cuartos también éramos inseparables y para ser sincero yo no creo que Sirius hiciera eso el quería mucho a tu padre y a ti, quizás no lo sepas pero el es tu padrino y tu tutor legal, el jamás lo lastimaría, mucho menos a ti" dijo Remus

"¿pero si es inocente porque fue a azkaban¿Por qué no dijo la verdad?" pregunto

"porque nuestro ministro es un gran tonto Harry, quien sabe a cuantos inocentes encerró y si Sirius escapo es que ha encontrado pruebas de su inocencia" le dijo

"¿usted sabe como hizo Sirius para escapar?" pregunto

"la verdad no, sabes Harry deberías ir a descansar fue un día pesado" entones Harry se fue "lo siento Harry pero no puedo decirte como escapo Sirius, pero se que es inocente" dijo observando un viejo pergamino.

De pronto apareció un perro a su lado "hola Padfoot" dijo acariciando su cabeza. "veo que querías ver ha Harry¿de verdad se parece a James?" y el perro ladro afirmando. "es una lastima que no pueda decirle como saliste" en eso el perro se transformo en un hombre.

"si parece mucho pero porque no me dejaste entrar al dormitorio?" pregunto

"porque si hubieras entrado hubiera un gran alborotó y es lo menos que quiero para Harry suficiente tiene con lo que le paso en el partido, vamos a comer algo" lo invito Remus, Sirius lo siguió

Hasta aqui, que les parecio el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, espero sus rr..


	8. SIRIUS Y PETER

**CAPITULO 8**

**SIRIUS BLACK**

**Y**

**PETER PETTIGREW **

Habían pasado semanas y Harry domino muy bien el expectum patronum, era navidad y cuando Harry despertó vio sus regalos, los Dursley les regalaron unos calcetines, Alí le regalo unos tenis nuevos y un discman, la señora Weasley un suéter nuevo, sus amigos unos dulces y Hermione un libro de quiddicht.

En eso ve un extraño regalo no tenia etiqueta y al abrirlo se da cuenta que es una escoba nueva una Saeta De Fuego ya que la anterior la rompió el sauce boxeador.

"Guau" dijo Harry y todos sus amigos, pero a Hermione se le hizo extraño a muy pesar Harry le dio la razón.

"Harry debes entregarle esa escoba a la profesora McGonagall" le dijo Hermione.

"¿pero porque?" pregunto el chico pelirrojo

"porque esa escoba pudo mandarla Sirius Black y puede estar hechizada" dijo Harry algo desilusionado "y si Hermione la entregare" y así el trío fueron con la profesora y le comentaron de la escoba.

"bien Potter la revisare" dijo McGonagall

"profesora y si no llegara tener nada podría regresármela" dijo Harry con esperanza.

"si Potter si la escoba no tiene nada malo te la regresaremos" fue lo último que dijo; a pesar de que entrego su mejor regalo fue una feliz navidad igual para Ginny que recibió buenos regalos de Alí y la señora Weasley.

"mira Harry la señora Weasley me envió otro hermoso vestido" dijo la joven modelándolo.

"te vez hermosa Ginny, será mejor que no lo uses aquí, ya que los chicos se fijaran en ti y no quiero que mi hermanita se distraiga en sus estudios por culpa de un chico" le dijo Harry

"no seas celoso hermano, además no lo usare aquí, la señora Weasley es muy buena conmigo _ es como si fuera su hija "_ dijo Ginny a Harry

"si lo se es casi como tener una mama o una tía" dijo Harry "bueno cámbiate por que saldremos al patio a jugar en la nieve" del dijo Harry y Ginny se cambio rápido y ambos bajaron a jugar.

Unas semanas después, la profesora le entrego la escoba a Harry y le dijo que los únicos hechizos que había uno de protección, Harry estaba feliz y la estreno ese día y se las presto a sus amigos que se divirtieron mucho.

"que bien tengo mi saeta de fuego" dijo Harry guardándola pero aun se preguntaba quien se la había dado.

Se preguntaba si había sido Lupin ya que según era amigo de sus padres o Black que era su padrino., también se pregunto si realmente Black era bueno, pero no había momento de pensar en eso tenia que entrenar para le partido y para enfrentar a los dementors.

Así fue que dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en sus entrenamiento que dieron frutos se enfrento a Slytherin y gano su ultimo partido seria con el equipo de Diggory, que seria en unas semanas mas.

El patronus de Harry ya tenia forma y era de un ciervo cosa que le sorprendió a Remus, mas nunca le dijo por qué solo que iba ser un gran mago algún día.

"entonces esa cosa tiene forma de un ciervo" dijo Ron cuando Harry les dijo como iban con sus clases con Lupin

"así es Ron uno muy hermoso, el profesor Lupin al verlo se sorprendió mucho, me dijo también que seria un gran mago y como voy avanzado mejor de lo que pensó dijo que algún día tal vez seria un gran profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras." comento Harry

"me gustaría verlo hermano" dijo Ginny

"y a mi" dijo Hermione.

Llego el día en que Grynffindor se enfrenta a Hufflepuff, Harry esta mas que listo llevaba su varita consigo, el partido empezó normal Harry y Cedric se miraban fijamente esperando la snitch.

"no me ganaras Harry" le dijo Cedric.

"lo mismo digo, sabes nunca te agradecí que me salvaras la vida y te quiero dar las gracias" dijo Harry.

"no fue nada, tu hubieras echo lo mismo" en eso se va significa que ya la vio y Harry lo siguió.

De pronto se escucho algo aparecieron 4 dementors asustando a Diggory que perdió el control de su escoba haciéndolo caer pero Harry lo salvo ayudándolo amontar su escoba.

"tranquilo se como alejarlos" en eso saco su varita y dijo "expectrum patronus" y una luz blanca apareció haciendo caer a los dementors, en eso Harry ve la snitch y la atrapa descendiendo.

"de no ser por esos dementors abrirá sido un gran partido" dijo Diggory un poco triste.

En eso se acercan sus amigos a felicitarlo y Remus también iba con ellos y algunos profesores.

"te felicito mucho, Harry" dijo Ginny sonriendo para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla

"es extraño ¿que esos dementors no afectaron como antes?" pregunto Harry.

"es porque esos no eran de verdad" y lo llevo donde había 4 personas tiradas era Draco y sus amigos.

"deberían darles vergüenza atacar así a sus compañeros, casi provocan un accidente con su bromita esta por eso les quitare 50 puntos a cada uno y como castigo extra su equipo de quiddicht no jugara y también espero que Snape los castigue como debe ser" decía McGonagall y Snape veía con furia a sus estudiantes.

Harry rió por eso al igual que Cedric, pero como quedaba el partido pues después de meditarlo con los demás profesores y con el director y como no habría partido final decidieron que fuera empate entre Grynffindor y Hufflepuff ya que ambos tenían los mismo puntos. Ambos capitanes aceptaron compartir la copa. Era la primera ves que había un empate entre dos casas.

Harry y sus amigos estaban felices habían ganado la copa de quiddicht o mas bien la compartirían con Hufflepuff, pero eso no importaba.

Una noche el trío estaba afuera terminando sus deberes de herbó logia tenían que entrar antes que aparecieran los dementors. De pronto a aprecio un perro negro y enorme, Harry lo reconoció como el que vio cerca de casa de los Dursley. En eso atrapa a Ron y se lo lleva.

"Harry ayúdame" grito el pelirrojo

"Ron" gritaron los dos amigos, lo persiguieron cerca del sauce boxeador entraron por un hueco y se dieron cuenta que daba a la casa de los gritos, ahí estaba Ron en una cama.

"Harry escapa, el esta aquí" pero era tarde un hombre de cabello negro y vestido con una vieja túnica bloqueo la puerta era Sirius Black

"hola Harry definitivamente eres el hijo de James, no solo te le pareces en el físico, si no en lo valiente tu padre haría lo mismo por mi" dijo acercándose a los dos amigos

"pero usted lo traiciono" dijo Harry molesto

"no Harry yo no lo traicione fue Peter era el guardián secreto, esto solo lo sabia Remus y Dumbledore pero como estaba mi nombre no me crearían y no había pruebas ese fue un grave error uno que pague por 12 años" dijo Sirius Harry vio sus ojos y parecían sinceros, si algo sabia Harry era leer los ojos.

"si fue Peter ¿Dónde esta?" pregunto

"Peter es un animago ilegal como yo y como tu padre, Peter es la rata que tiene tu amigo" dijo el hombre acercándose al pelirrojo.

"un momento si Peter es un animago ilegal y es una rata ¿que animal es usted?" pregunto la chica.

"James era un ciervo y yo un perro, debo agradecerte por al comida que me diste el día que te vi; estaban deliciosas y yo moría de hambre" dijo el hombre se acerco mas a Ron le quito la rata "es hora de la venganza" en eso apareció Remus sorprendiendo a los estudiantes y con un hechizo (que no recuerdo) la rata se transformo en un hombrecito, que suplicaba pero de nada sirvió y cuando Sirius lo iba matar

"no Sirius mi padre no quería que su mejor amigo, su hermano se convirtiera en un asesino, podemos llevarlo a las autoridades y así probaras tu inocencia" le dijo Harry convenciéndolo.

"estaba bien Harry realmente te pareces mucho a tu padre, el hubiera dicho lo mismo" después ataron a Peter, salieron de la casa de los gritos y lo llevaron delante de Dumbledore que se sorprendido de verlos al fin probaría la inocencia de Black.

"Después que envié una lechuza la ministerio quiero que me cuenten todo jovencitos" el trío se quedo sin habla "bien Sirius supongo que estarás feliz de saber que dentro de poco serás libre" dijo el anciano director.

Mientras Dumbledore se comunicaba con el ministerio Sirius hablaba con Harry.

"¿sabias que yo soy tu padrino y tutor legal Harry?" le pregunto.

"si lo sabia "dijo algo apenado.

"Harry una ves que todo se arregle ¿te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo? Podemos ir a mi casa o la de tus padres o…"Pregunto

"¿quieres decir ir contigo y abandonar a los Dursley?" dijo Harry sorprendido cuantas veces había soñado con eso

"veo que no…" no pudo terminar ya que Harry lo interrumpo

"si me gustaría pero que hay de mi hermana ella también vendrá ¿verdad? Ella también ira con nosotros" pregunto sorprendiendo un poco a Sirius

"¿hermana_? No recuerdo que James haya tenido una hija me lo hubiera dicho pero bueno _ si también ella" dijo siendo abrazado por Harry estaba feliz, Sirius tenia que recordar si James le dijo si había tenido una hija o quizás iba a tener.

En eso aparece Dumbledore de su despacho seguido de Remus.

"Sirius te tengo buenas y malas noticias" dijo Dumbledore "la buena es que Peter será juzgado y enviado a azkaban, la mala noticia es que Harry deberá quedarse con los Dursley por un tiempo, pero será un corto tiempo lo prometo" dijo Dumbledore.

"bueno si espere 12 años podré esperar otro poco" dijo Black sonriente "¿pero porque debo esperar un tiempo?" le pregunto.

"en lo que se prepara el juicio de Peter, su cadena, en lo de limpiar tu nombre, en lo que recuperas tus propiedades y herencia se tomara su tiempo así que supongo que para el próximo verano Harry y su hermana esta contigo" dijo regresando al despacho.

"por mi esta bien y dime Harry crees poder soportar un verano mas" dijo Sirius

"claro que si, esta es la mejor noticia, además iré a pasar el resto del verano con los Weasley" dijo Harry pero en eso aparecieron dementors al aparecer no sabia nada de Peter iban tras Sirius pero Harry lo protegió con un gran patronus Sirius observo el ciervo era igual a James en eso salio Dumbledore y Remus ordenaron a los dementors que se fueran, les enseño la orden para que regresaran y así lo hicieron.

Tiempo después llego el final de curso, ha Harry le fue bien en todas las materias e incluso en pociones y supo por su padrino que Snape lo odiaba porque era igual a James y este le jugaba bromas pesadas de ahí su odio, también la casa de Grynffindor gano la copa de la casa.

Un día antes de partir Sirius y Remus debían ir al ministerio a declarar así que se despedían de Harry y de Ginny.

"hasta pronto Sirius" dijo Harry

"te veré pronto pequeño" dijo Sirius abrazando a su ahijado.

"¿de verdad iremos a vivir contigo Sirius, cuando quedes libre?" pregunto Ginny.

"claro que si pequeña" le dijo Sirius sonriendo. En eso Sirius recuerda algo importante y antes de ir al ministerio tenia que ir a otra parte con Remus.

Así que el día de la partida de Harry, Sirius envió una carta y una lechuza para Ron, a través de la lechuza de Remus. Había una nota que decía:

"_**lee esta carta en casa Harry, nadie debe saber el contenido y dile a tu amigo que se quede con la pequeña lechuza, ya quite por mi culpa perdió a su rata aunque dudo que la extrañe "**_

Sirius.

"¿de verdad me puedo quedar con la lechuza?" pregunto Ron

"si, Sirius dice que te la da ya que perdiste tu rata" dijo Harry mientras guardaba la carta no quería leerla la menos no ahora. Ya que decía _nadie debe leerla solo tu Harry._

"no la extrañare" dijo Ron

"es linda Ron ¿Cómo la llamaras?" preguntó Ginny

"mmmm no se tal vez Pig" dijo Ron

"¿Pig?" pregunto Hermione

"si así se llama mi lechuza de peluche al escuchar ese comentario todos rieron.

Cuando Harry llego a casa Ginny fue al cuarto a dormir un rato y el se subió a un árbol dispuesto a leer la carta de su padrino.

**_Nota: Remus aquí no es un licántropo jeje, es un buen auror y un excelente profesor._**

**_Próximo capitulo Harry se entera que Ginny no es su pequeña hermana ¿Cómo será su reacción?¿le dirá la verdad¡ ¿guardará el secreto? no se lo pierdan._**


	9. SE DESCUBRE LA VERDAD

**Gracias a todos por sus RR ahora veran el capitulo que han esperado tanto espero que les guste, y aun faltan mas capitulos...**

**CAPITULO 9**

**UNA TRISTE VERDAD**

Harry estaba leyendo la carta de Sirius, pensado que le contaría cosas de sus padres. Pero en ves de eso lee algo que no se esperaba en sus 13 años de vida. (casi 14)

_Querido Harry:_

_Ya no puedo esperar el momento que puedas vivir conmigo, tus padres así lo hubieran deseado, sabes me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijiste que tenias una hermana; así que me pregunte el porque James no me dijo nada siempre soy el primero en saber todo, como cuando James supo que seria papa, el día en que naciste, incluso fui tu padrino pero lo de tu hermana me sorprendió, así que pensé que quizás sea adoptada por tus papas, pero también me lo hubieran dicho, luego volví a pensar que tal vez la abandonaron a un a lado tuyo pensando en darle una vida mejor, hasta que Dumbledore me dijo que a la chica la encontraron en la casa de James realmente me sentí mal por eso sabia que no podíamos comunicarnos pero el me hubiera dicho algo._

_Hasta que me acorde de algo el día de su muerte James salvo a una bebe de un peligroso mortifago que iba a matar a la bebe para vengarse de su padre quien según los había traicionado por desgracia ese mortifago escapo pero lo reconocimos como Lucius Malfoy, pero como me pasaron muchas cosas no pudimos encerrarlo._

_Tu padre reconoció a la pequeña como Ginevra Weasley la única hija de Arthur Weasley, James me dijo que mañana se comunicaría con el ya que de seguro no estaba ahí. Y yo me fui a mi casa unas horas mas tarde vi la marca tenebrosa en casa de James al llegar Hagrid te había sacado a ti y a la bebe, así que me puse a buscar Peter pero el fue mas listo y me inculpo a pesar de que Dumbledore dijo que era inocente no había pruebas así que me encarcelaron sin poder decirle a Arthur que su hija estaba viva, que ella estaba contigo._

_Así que lamento infórmate que la pequeña Ginny no es tu hermana, si no es Ginevra Weasley hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley, James le iba enviar una carta a Arthur así que fui a tu casa y la encontré ahí tirada bajo el sillón te la he mandado ya que es tu decisión enviarla o no, si decir la verdad ya que tu la quieres mucho a la chica, y no te preocupes Albus no sabe nada aun pero como te lo decía es tu decisión._

_Sirius _

_PD: has lo correcto Harry, por el bien de Ginny y el tuyo y sobre todo para la familia de tu amigo ya que han sufrido por 12 años piénsalo bien Harry._

Al terminar de leer Harry estaba llorando el quería a su hermana, no quería creer eso Ginny era su hermanita. Así que leyó la carta que escribió su padre.

_Arthur amigo:_

_Se lo que te paso esta noche pero tranquilo Sirius y yo estamos de ronda cuando encontramos a un mortifago con una bebe, así que lo detuvimos y reconocimos como Lucius Malfoy el tenia a una bebe que podios salvar así que te recomiendo que lo denuncies ya que el secuestro a tu hija Ginevra ella esta bien, esta ahora con Lily y Harry mi esposa dice que encontró un nombre de pila para tu hija Ginny incluso bordo un overol con ese nombre a mi me parece bonito, te recomiendo que mañana pases por ella ya que es muy tarde y la puedes despertar y para que veas que esta sana y salva aquí esta una foto de ella_

_James Potter_

Harry al terminar de leerla vio un foto de Ginny de bebe y a sus lado el estaba con su mama como diciendo ella esta sana y salva, no quería creer eso pero si su padre lo decía debía ser verdad se asomo por la ventana y vio a Ginny dormir abrazando su muñeco de Harry no quería dejarla ir ella era su hermana, su amiga, su compañera ella era todo para el.

Lo único que hizo fue bajar del árbol y correr, corrió hasta que ya no pudo más, y siguió llorando hasta que se encontró con Alí.

"Harry, pequeño ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto la chica.

"Ali" grito abrazándola y llorando, después de un rato Alí lo invito a tomar un te.

"bien Harry ya que estas mas tranquilo, ahora dime ¿que te paso, para que lloraras de esa forma?" le pregunto.

"todo empezó con una buena noticia en menos de un año mi padrino obtendrá mi custodia y la de Ginny y yo nos mudaremos, ya no viviremos con los Dursley" dijo Harry

"eso es bueno pero eso no es para que lloraras al fin dejaras a tus tíos, que no son buena influencia para ningún niño, ni para nadie" dijo la chica

"no es por eso, si no que mi padrino me dijo que Ginny no es mi verdadera hermana" dijo Harry triste.

"entonces ¿ella es adoptada?" pregunto.

"ojala fuera eso, pero no resulta que mi papa y mi padrino salvaron a Ginny de un hombre malo realmente malo y cuando mi padre iba a devolverla el y mi mama" no podía continuar.

"murieron" completo la chica y Harry asintió "entonces no es tu hermana y ¿como llego con tus tíos? Sino era tu verdadera hermana" pregunto

"las autoridades pensaron que era mi hermana pero no lo era" contesto

"entonces de ¿quien es hija Ginny?" pregunto

"de un viejo amigo de papa, el cree que su hija murió porque encontraron su manta bañada de sangre por eso no la buscaron no sabia que estaba viva" dijo Harry llorando.

"entonces tu padrino te dijo eso" Harry asintió "pero dime Harry ¿porque tu padrino espero hasta ahora para buscarlos¿Por qué espero hasta este momento para decir la verdad sobre Ginny?" pregunto la chica

"es porque estaba en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió apenas hace unos meses se comprobó su inocencia y al ver a Ginny" y le contó todo lo ocurrido

"ya veo Harry así que estas confundido"

"si, no quiero perder a Ginny ella es mi pequeña hermana"

"debes pensarlo bien Harry Ginny te dio felicidad a ti por 12 años pero también debes pensar en su familia que ha sufrido por 12 años además me dijiste que conoces a la familia ya que su hermano va a la misma escuela que tu, y es tu mejor amigo, también conoces a sus padres y dices que son buena gente, y también dijiste que Ginny se sentía bien cuando la señora la abrazaba"

"si, eso me dijo"

"debes pensar en el bien de Ginny y su familia ella tiene el derecho de saber la verdad Harry, derecho a estar con su familia como el derecho de que estés con tu padrino" le dijo Alí.

"se lo diré pero no ahora, necesito….." en eso empezó a llorar otra vez

"necesitas pensarlo" y el chico asintió "esta bien Harry no diré nada pero debes decírselo, pero no vayas a tardar" después de hablar Harry se sentía bien, debía pensar como decirle a Ginny la verdad y mas a los Weasley….

Harry empezó a recordar parte de su infancia con Ginny como su primer día de clases.

**Flasback**

Harry de 7 años llevaba a Ginny a su salón la niña no quería ir.

"vamos Ginny te divertirás mucho" le dijo Harry dejando a Ginny en su salón.

"no quiero" decía la niña, en eso llega la maestra.

"tranquila pequeña veras a tu hermano en el almuerzo y en el recreo" le dijo la maestra, ella parecía buena gente y la niña fue con ella, mientras Harry fue a su salón.

Al finalizar las clases Ginny estaba feliz había echo muchas amigas y la maestra le dijo qué era una niña muy bonita y lista, Harry estaba feliz por ella porque ya quería regresar a la escuela.

Ese día Alí que era maestra de Harry les tomo una foto a los niños, también cuando almorzaban y jugaban juntos.

**End flasback**

Harry sonrió al recordar eso y cuando fue Halloween Alí fue a casa de los Dursley, le llevo unos disfraces y los llevaría a pedir dulces y Dudley quería ir también pero con sus amigos y su maestra les contó que ese día podían pedir muchos dulces, hacer travesuras y convenció a sus padres de comprarle un disfraz y de pedir dulces.

**Flasback**

Alí fue a casa de los Dursley y les enseño los disfraces ayudo aponérselos y les tomaba una foto a Harry a Ginny, la niña estaba disfrazada de linda vaquerita y Harry de mago con sombrero, túnica y varita _(eso molesto a los Dursley pero no podían hacer nada, si no querían ir a la cárcel por maltrato)_

"oh se ven adorables incluso Dudley vestido de diablito" dijo Alí al ver al niño ir con sus amigos a pedir dulces y hacer travesuras

"Alí me gusta mucho mi disfraz ¿crees que me lo pueda quedar?"Pregunto Harry jugando con la varita fingiendo usar magia.

"si, pero debes guardarlo bien al parecer tus tíos no les gusto mucho el disfraz, bien vamos pedir dulces" dijo la chica, observo como Harry tomaba la mano de Ginny e iban las casas a pedir dulces, todos decían que eran unos niños muy adorables y muy buenos, les deban mas dulces.

"vamos Ginny solo dos casas mas y regresamos a casa a contar el botín" le decía Harry mientras Alí los observaba.

"Harry Potter vas hacer una gran persona algún día" decía Alí como defendía a su hermanita de unos bravucones que querían quitarle sus dulces hasta que ella intervino y los chicos huyeron de ahí sin éxito.

**End flasback**

Así lo recordaba Harry esos recuerdo que tenían, en eso recordó cuando hicieron una obra de teatro toda l escuela participo Ginny era caperucita roja y Harry el cazador, o cuando hicieron de la bella durmiente Ginny fue la princesa y Harry el príncipe el beso se lo dio en la mejilla hasta que recordó uno que lo puso triste. Cuando Ginny lloraba por no tener papas.

**Flasback**

Se acercaba el día de padres todos estaban preparándose y Ginny estaba llorando en un columpio en eso llega Harry y le pregunta.

"¿Por qué lloras pequeña?" pregunto Harry

"Megan me dijo que no podía participar en el día de padres porque soy huérfana y los huérfanos son niños que no tienen padres que los vean en el día de lo padres" lloro mas

"pues es una tonta de primera por lo que te dijo, no es tu culpa serlo tampoco mía pero yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré" le dijo Harry molesto por esa niña

"pero si tía Petunia nos quisiera, si solo ella estuviera orgullosa de nosotros¿Por qué no nos quieren nuestros tíos¿Porque no tengo una mama y un papa? Quiero tener unos papas Harry, quiero pertenecer a una familia de verdad" dijo Ginny llorando, eso afecto mucho a Harry también lo deseaba pero imposible "he tenido sueño que tengo una familia que me busca pero no puedo ver sus rostros me dicen princesa, quiero una Harry, quiero una mama que me abrace, que me consuele" le dijo Ginny llorando.

"quizás algún día los tengas Ginny pero por ahora lo único que tienes es a tu hermano Harry, y ya hable con tu maestra y a regañado a esa niña Megan por lo que te dijo, hablara con sus padres sobre su conducta" dijo Alí abrazando a la niña.

"¿pero a quien le daré mi regalo y os que yo haga?" pregunto la niña.

"puedes guardarlos, quizás algún día tu deseo se cumpla de tener una mama Ginny" le dijo Alí "ahora tienes que enseñar y actuar que vean que no te afecta no tener padres, no le des esa satisfacción a esa niña engreída, si no lo sabias también hay padres que sufren perdidas de sus hijos así que sonríe pequeña, actúa para aquellos padres que desean tener una hija tan hermosa como tu, muéstrales que tu puedes salir adelante con ayuda de tu hermano y algún día cuando te cases y tengas hijos le des ese mismo valor que posees y tal ves seas una mejor madre" le animo Alí.

"esta bien iré a enseñar y gracias, nos vemos Harry" dijo la niña mas animada en eso Harry quedo pensativo no sabia que Ginny deseara tanto una mama y se prometió que cuando fuera mayor le daría todo a Ginny.

"tranquilo Harry ella estará bien, mientras te tenga a ti" le dijo Alí.

"algún día le daré todo a Ginny" dijo Harry haciendo sonreír a la joven por esa promesa de un buen niño

**End flasback**

Harry dejo de recordar ya había pensado demasiado y había tomado un gran decisión una que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

"debo hacerlo debo decirle la verdad" se dijo Harry después de meditarlo, el sabia que Ginny aun deseaba un papa y una mama, una familia de verdad así que cumpliría la promesa que se hizo de darle todo a Ginny, darle lo que mas deseaba aun cuando se tuviera que separar de ella por un tiempo.


	10. GINNY WEASLEY

**CAPITULO 10**

**GINNY WEASLEY**

Harry estaba pensando en como decirle la verdad a Ginny y a su familia; así que decidió pedir ayuda a Sirius y a Dumbledore para que prepararan a los Weasley y su padrino le dijo que lo ayudaría pero primero debía hablar con el director sobre Ginny.

Así que fue hablar con el director después del juicio de Peter, y de que todos pidieran disculpas a Sirius y le regresaron su casa, las propiedades, su dinero y limpiarán su nombre, pero lo mas importante recuperaría la custodia de Harry Potter (y de Ginny pero no creo que la necesite)

Lo que Sirius le contó a Dumbledore lo que paso la noche en que James y Lily murieron, el director no lo podía creer, que el haya cometido un gran error.

"Sirius ¿estas seguro de lo que me cuentas?" pregunto el director

"si señor James salvo a la hija de Arthur, yo estaba con el cuando sucedió eso; y me dijo que le enviaría una carta para recogerla al día siguiente, aquí esta la carta que James iba enviar aquella noche" Dumbledore leyó la carta y quedo sorprendido.

"ahora entiendo el porque el nombre de Ginevra Weasley nunca desapareció de la lista de niños magos y en cambio apareció abajo el nombre de Virginia (Ginny) Potter, cometí un grave error al no investigar a la pequeña pero eran tiempos difíciles, debíamos actuar rápido, debo hablar con Arthur y su familia lo mas pronto posible" dijo Dumbledore y envió una lechuza para que viniera toda al familia Weasley.

Unos días mas tarde todos los Weasley (Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y sus padres) estaban en Hogwarts para hablar con el director.

"Dumbledore ¿Por qué nos mandaste a llamar?" pregunto el señor Weasley.

"acoso ¿los gemelos hicieron algo malo?" pregunto la señora nerviosa.

"no, al contrario no fueron ellos si no yo, yo cometí un grave error, uno que no se si arrepentirme o no, ya que por una parte hizo a una persona muy feliz pero en cambio por otra sufrieron muchas personas por mi culpa" comento el director.

"¿de que hablas? Dumbledore" Preguntaron los señores Weasley

"hace 12 años cuando deje a Harry en casa de sus tíos no estaba solo estaba su hermana Ginny, ahí cometí un error al no investigar bien a la pequeña quien resulto no ser la hija de James ni Lily, no era nada de ellos, James salvo a esa bebe de un destino fatal e iba regresarla con su familia pero Voldemort se encargo de que no lo hiciera y de que esa niña fuera parar con muggles" dijo el anciano

"¿Qué significa eso?" dijo Charlie el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

"que Ginny Potter es tu hija Arthur, James la salvo del mortifago que se la llevo, pero no pudo entregarla" al decir esto los Weasley quedaron impactados y en eso llora la señora Weasley

"Ginny es mi hija esta seguro, pero ¿su manta estaba manchada de sangre?" pregunto la señora Weasley llorando.

"era un señuelo era sangre de un animal, Lucius Malfoy fue el culpable, esta carta te la iban a enviar James pero no pudo enviarla" se la enseño a los Weasley, la leyeron al terminar de leerla lloraron su hija estaba viva, y la conocían, habían convivido con ella dos veranos.

"lo sabia, sabia que había algo en la pequeña Ginny cuando la vi, sabia que era mi pequeña pero…siempre me decía que no era, que no era mi hija" decía llorando la señora Weasley siendo consolado pro sus hijos.

"¿Cuándo podemos ir por ella Albus?" pregunto Arthur.

"¿ella ya sabe la verdad?" pregunto Bill.

"primero deben recuperar legalmente a su hija, deben decidir que nombre usar ya que ahora se llama y esta registrada como Virginia Molly Potter, lo segundo denunciar a Lucius Malfoy, tercero ella todavía no sabe la verdad y debe decírselo, y pronto ya que Harry quien apenas estaba asimilando que Ginny no es su hermana" dijo el director.

"es verdad, toda su vida Harry a pensando que Ginny es su pequeña hermana debió ser difícil renunciar a ella después de 12 años" dijo la señora Weasley al pensar en Harry.

"lo se Molly créeme que lo fue" dijo Sirius "Harry piensa que deberían decirle en su cumpleaños el 11 de agosto cuando vayan a pasar el verano con ustedes solo que Harry lo pasara conmigo ya que al fin recupere todas mis cosas y su custodia, también la de Ginny pero como es su hija no habrá problemas" comento Sirius.

"no puedo esperar a ver a mi pequeña Arthur recuperamos a nuestra bebe" dijo llorando y no eran los únicos todos los hermanos Weasley lloraban al fin encontraron a su pequeña hermana perdida, Ron sabia que había algo en Ginny cuando la vio pero no sabia que igual sus hermanos que siempre la defendían y cuidaban de ella.

"Molly, Arthur, Harry me envió este álbum de fotos y pensó que tal ves lo quieran en ellas hay fotos de Ginny desde que era una bebe hasta la fecha" dijo Sirius entregándole el álbum.

Todos los Weasley observaban el álbum ahí estaba su pequeña niña cuando tenia un año, con su uniforme del preescolar, disfrazada de vaquerita, de ángel de obra escolar, de bailarina, con una caperucita roja, con un hermoso vestido rosa, con un abrigo rojo, había fotos de Harry y Ginny abriendo sus regalos ahí había mas fotos incluso cuando entro a Hogwarts, no podían esperar a recuperar a su pequeña niña.

"¿creí que los muggles con los que viven no les tomaban fotos" dijo Ron recordando una conversación con Harry.

"según me dijo estas fotos las tomo la protectora de los niños una chica llamada Alí, ella era maestra de Harry ella se las tomo y le pido a Dursley que le mandaran fotos de ellos en ocasiones especiales y tuvieron que hacerlo pero aun así no podía darle mucho lujos a los niños" dijo Sirius.

"ya veo mi pobre bebe le hizo falta el amor de su madre" dijo la verla en un escenario con una pancarta donde decía festival del día de los padres al parecer estaba cantando "me pregunto porque lo muggles no usan cámaras para que se muevan las imágenes" decía Molly mientras seguía observando las fotos, pero no importaba mientras de en ellas salía su pequeña.

En eso la señora Weasley ve una carta pegada en el álbum era de Ginny al parecer la escribió para su madre y había un listón azul que decía 1er lugar en poseía.

_Querida madre:_

_Hoy tengo ya 9 años, soy una hermosa niña pelirroja, mi piel es blanca y tengo unos hermosos ojos cafés, ¿madre como eres tu? Nunca te conocí, el destino fue cruel en apartarnos cuando solo era una bebe, he soñado muchas veces que estoy en tus brazos, me estas arrullando y cantando una canción de cuna para que me duerma, me dices duerme princesa, duerme ya, y sueña con un hermoso lugar._

_Me hubiera gustado recordarte, recordar tu aroma a veces pienso que tu olor debió ser muy delicioso, mi esencia favorita son las lilas y el aroma a limón, a veces me gustaría a ver crecido a tu lado enseñándome a ser un señorita, a coser, a bordar, limpiar, cocinar todo lo que debe ser un chica, también me hubiera gustado conocer a papa, el me enseñaría andar en bicicleta, a decirme que soy su princesa pero también diciendo que no podré tener una cita hasta los 35 años jeje que gracioso, que me enseñe a defenderme también que mi hermano asuste a mis amigos, tal vez de uno tenga dos, tres o mas hermano protegiendo a su hermanita._

_Mamita querida te extraño tanto, he deseado tanto recordarte, he deseado tener una mama, pero desafortunadamente no la tengo, todas esas cosas la he aprendido de otra persona que no me quiere como una hija ni como sobrina, soy como una sirvienta, soy como la cenicienta, pero tengo a mi hermano que me cuida y protege, también tengo un primo muy malo pero en el fondo es buena persona, sin saberlo el me ayudado mucho._

_Te extraño mucho mama, quiero estar contigo, aun necesito una mama que me abrace que me de un beso de buenas noches, que me cuentes historias, también quiero un papa que me proteja y hermanos que cuiden de mi. Que salgamos de paseo en familia._

_Si pudiera pedir un deseo eso seria una familia, una mama, un papa, y muchos hermanos unos 5 no importa si son mas chicos o mas grandes solo quiero una familia para mi y mi hermano._

**Nombre: Virginia "Ginny" Potter.**

**Edad: 9 años**

**Grado: 4 año grupo A.**

**Nombre del poema: Para mi madre**

**Categoría: nostalgia.**

Al terminar de leerlo la señora Weasley lloro y vio una foto donde le entregaba su premio una medalla, un diploma y al parecer algo de dinero, estaba tan linda.

En eso Dumbledore los interrumpe para comunicarles algo.

"ya hice una cita en el ministerio para arreglar este asunto" dijo Dumbledore a los Weasley "dentro de poco recuperaran a su hija" eso puso feliz a toda la familia.

"pronto nuestra hija estará con nosotros" decía Molly

"yo solo espero que Harry este bien, ya que me dijo que sin Ginny el moriría, la quiere demasiado, aun recuerdo cuando supo que el monstruo se la llevo, casi colapsa y yo también no había el porque pero también me preocupe mucho" dijo Ron

"lo se cariño y ahora que recuperemos a Ginny hay que apoyarla" dijo el señor Weasley

"debe sentirse de la familia" dijo Bill

"y permitir que se comunique con Harry, no se debe sentir que es una prisionera es nuestra hermana perdida que ha regresado al fin" dijo Charlie

"Mas bien es la hermana que ha resucitado para reunirse con su familia después de tanto tiempo" dijo Percy limpiándose los ojos.

"y nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien, o ella nos cuidara" dijeron los gemelos haciendo reír a los presentes.

En casa Harry empacaba todo, al fin dejarían a los Dursley y ellos lo sabían y estaban felices de ya no tener a dos adolescentes magos. Aunque no lo admitieran extrañarían un poco a esos jóvenes.

"Harry aun no puedo creer que dejaremos a los Dursley e iremos con Sirius" dijo Ginny contenta.

"si Ginny lo se pero primero pasaremos con los Weasley ya que es un viaje un poco largo" mintió Harry

"lo se, pero dime ¿porque exactamente tiene que ser el 11 de agosto?" pregunto

"es un sorpresa" dijo Harry

"OK" dijo Ginny

"si _ una sorpresa no se como reaccionara pero es por tu bien hermanita_ " pensaba Harry evitando llorar frente a su hermana.

En eso la señora Dursley llama a Ginny sus amigas estaban abajo y querían despedirse de ella, al salir ella entra Dudley.

"y dime Harry le dirás la verdad a Ginny, que no eres su hermano" dijo Dudley que había descubierto la carta, ese día pero prometió no decir nada al ver el rostro de su primo.

"así es, se lo diré en dos días, gracias por guardar el secreto" dijo Harry.

"no hay de que además también quiero mucho a Ginny para hacerla sufrir" dijo Dudley "no le digas a mis papas, pero los extrañare mucho, no tendré con quien pelear o darle la comida que no me gusta" dijo Dudley.

"podrás sobrevivir primo, sabes rara vez nos podemos de acuerdo" dijo Harry terminando ya de empacar.

"lo se, lo único en que estamos de acuerdo son en los programas de televisión, las materias, las comidas y otras cosa" dijo Dudley.

"si los osos amigosos, mis tíos se sorprendieron que a ninguno de los tres nos gustara ese programa, y a escondidas los 3 veíamos el show de terror, y de cómo escondíamos las coles de bruselas que hacia tía Petunia" dijo Harry recordando eso.

"y también cuando rompimos el jarrón de mama y culpamos al gato de la señora Figg quien entro y otras cosas" dijo Dudley.

"es verdad eres insoportable pero en el fondo eras bueno" dijo Harry.

"tenia que fingir además te las debía después de todo me ayudabas con las tareas y trabajos" dijo Dudley "gracias ti pase la primaria" dijo orgulloso.

"es verdad, pero aun me sorprendes que hayas pasado estos años en la secundaria" dijo Harry sentado en la cama.

"eso fue gracias a la ayuda de Nick, el me ayudaba con los deberes y yo lo defendía, ni le pegaba" dijo Dudley.

"y mas cuando entraste al equipo de lucha y boxeo de la escuela" dijo Harry a través de una carta de Dudley.

"¿me seguirás escribiendo?" pregunto

"claro que si primo, también te enviare de los dulces que te gustaron" comento Harry.

Dudley y Harry se habían echo amigos desde los 6 años, pero tía Petunia no debía saberlo ya que siempre le habían dicho que Harry y Ginny eran malos y anormales, pero eso ya no le importaba ya que Harry resulto ser un buen primo y amigo, y cuando lo defendió del chico nuevo cuando lo insulto que era gordo y se peleo cuando sus tíos lo iban a regalar Dudley les contó la verdad esa fue la única vez que Dudley defendió a su primo, ya que no se metieron en problemas y esa vez Harry no fue castigado, y escondidas de sus padres jugaba con Harry y Ginny.

"sabes Harry, me hubiera gustado tanto ir a tu escuela, ser un mago" dijo Dudley.

"lo se te hubiera fascinado la comida que sirve todos los días" le dijo Harry muchas veces Harry le contaba lo que servían ahí y sobre los dulces que había.

"pues te deseo suerte Harry con tu padrino, y espero que Ginny acepte a su familia" dijo Dudley.

"lo hará, ya se lleva bien con la señora y el señor Weasley y sus hermanos" comento.

"pero a ti no te afecto ya tanto ¿verdad?"Pregunto Dudley

"¿de que hablas?'" dijo dudoso.

"no te hagas el tonto a ti te gusta mucho Ginny, pero por el hecho de ser tu hermana has reprimido todo sentimiento de amor por ella" al decir esto Harry se sonrojo, ¿desde cuando Dudley se volvió tan perspectivo?

"si lo se pero, aun la considero mi hermana, y ella me considera su hermano" dijo Harry triste.

"eso lo se pero tal vez con el tiempo sus sentimientos sean correspondidos" dijo Dudley y así siguieron hablando un rato hasta que llego el momento de cenar, al día siguiente se irían de ahí para siempre.

Harry horas atrás envió todas sus cosas a la casa de Sirius por medio de un hechizo y las de Ginny a la casa de los Weasley quien estaba arreglando el cuarto para la llegada de Ginny. Y preparando el cumpleaños 13 de Ginny.

_Hasta aquí…_

_Que les aprecio el capitulo, y que hay de que este Dudley sea bueno, se me ocurrió en el ultimo momento pero es verdad, Dudley quiere mucho a sus primos. El próximo Cáp. Ginny sabrá la verdad._

_Gracias por sus RR._


	11. MI FAMILIA

**CAPITULO 11**

**MI FAMILIA**

Harry y Ginny dejaron la casa de los Dursley a las 10 de la mañana después de almorzar, los Dursley solo dijeron adiós y hasta nunca, en cambio Dudley que fingió salir, pero solo lo hizo para poder despedirse bien de ellos.

"adiós Harry, adiós pequeña Ginny" dijo Dudley.

"adiós Dudley" dijo Ginny en eso Dudley le da un regalo.

"ahorre para comprarte esto" dijo Dudley al abrirlo Ginny se sorprendió era un hermoso brazalete y un dije "ahorre por 3 meses para comprártelo, es por tu cumpleaños" dijo Dudley.

"gracias primo" dijo Ginny abrazándolo

"adiós Dudley" dijo Harry estrechando la mano de su primo.

"adiós Harry" en eso llega un autobús, (noctámbulo) y subieron ahí. Y desaparecieron de ahí.

Llegaron a la madriguera ese 11 de agosto a las 10 a.m. todos los estaban esperando incluido Sirius y Dumbledore eso le pareció extraño ver a su director ahí.

"bienvenidos chicos, pasen, pasen" dijo una alegre señora Weasley, Ginny noto que estaba mas felices de lo normal.

"gracias señora Weasley" dijo Ginny y en eso ve que la mesa esta bien arreglada como si hubiera una fiesta "disculpen ¿están celebrando algo?" pregunto la chica.

"si Ginny" dijo Harry "sabes después de 13 años al fin supe cuando es realmente tu cumpleaños" dijo Harry sonriente.

"¿y cuando es?" pregunto.

"es hoy" dijo Harry abrazándola mas fuerte de lo normal.

"y hoy te daremos un regalo que cambiara tu vida pequeña" dijo Sirius, sorprendiendo a Ginny.

Un rato más tarde todos estaban comiendo cuando Dumbledore dio un anuncio importante.

"pequeña tu sabrás la tragedia que paso esta familia hace 13 años ¿cierto?" Ginny asintió "bueno hace unos 13 años un mortifago secuestro a la hija recién nacida de los Weasley, a Ginevra Weasley; ese mortifago era Lucius Malfoy quien ya sido arrestado y gracias a la poción verita(poción de la verdad) confeso a verse llevado a la niña para matarla, o hacerle algo pero no lo consiguió ya que alguien la salvo, esta persona la iba a devolver pero desafortunadamente esa noche el y su esposa fueron asesinados, la pequeña fue confundida por la hija de ambos y dada a unos familiares de la madre, junto al que creyeron era su hermano, un error que cometí y ahora debo arreglar, jovencita" dijo Dumbledore.

"no entiendo nada profesor" dijo Ginny sin entender

"jovencita lo que quiero decir es que tu eres esa niña, tu no eres Virginia Potter, si no Ginevra Weasley o sea Ginny Weasley si lo prefieres así" dijo Dumbledore Ginny al escuchar esto no lo creía no era hija de James y Lily Potter, no era la hermana de Harry, no lo soporto mas y salio de ahí corriendo.

"Ginny" grito la señora Weasley

"iré por ella" dijo Harry y fue a un pequeño lago, Harry sabia que estaba ahí ya que ella le dijo que le gusto mucho ese lugar.

"Ginny" llamo Harry, en eso la chica lo abrazo.

"Harry, ¿¿Por qué, dime que es mentira di que soy tu hermana, tu pequeña hermanita" dijo Ginny llorando

"quisiera que así fuera, pero no lo es, Ginny me hiciste feliz por 13 años y es momento que regreses con tu familia verdadera que te han extrañado y dada por muerta por 13 años, ellos han llorado tus cumpleaños, navidades, todos los años por ti pequeña por favor compréndelos y al fin te ha recuperado y no desean perderte de nuevo" Harry también estaba llorando.

"¿de verdad ellos son mi familia?" pregunto al fin.

"si Ginny, todos han sentido algo por ti desde que te vieron, desde que te conocen, se la han pasado de maravilla cuando convives con ellos, la señora Weasley se siente feliz al tenerte cerca, ellos te han estado esperando por ti por 13 años; ellos te han extrañado Ginny y tienen el derecho de estar contigo, incluso la señora Weasley a soñado contigo antes de conocerte, ya ha visto tus fotos ella se lamenta no haberte visto crecer, y ahora quiere pasar el tiempo que les queda" dijo Harry."Además siempre has soñado con tener una familia, un papa, una mama y muchos hermanos y ellos han soñado contigo, y sabes ahora recuerdo una vez soñé que te llevaba a casa y lo cumplí pequeña estas en casa, con tu familia" comento Harry sin parar de llorar asiendo sonreír a Ginny recordado también su sueño.

"es verdad Harry estoy en casa, iré con mi familia ya" dijo la chica mas tranquila "aun no lo puedo creer que me hayan separado de ellos, por una venganza tan tonta, y que la seño… digo mi madre allá sufrido tanto por mi por tantos años" dijo Ginny molesta.

"Al menos, has regresado con ellos, Ginny es momento que le des felicidad a tu familia, la misma felicidad que me diste a mi, ya que tu eras como mi amuleto de la suerte" le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos chicos sonrieron así la llamaba Harry de pequeña y era cierto Ginny le dio suerte a Harry durante toda su infancia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ahí estaba la señora Weasley abrazando a su esposo en eso ven a ambos jóvenes y Ginny corre a su encuentro.

"mama, papa" dijo Ginny llorando abrazándolos

"mi bebe, al fin te he recuperado" dijo la señora abrazando a su hija al igual que su padre y al encuentro fueron sus hermanos. "jamás te volveré a perder, mi pequeña" decía llorando abrazándola fuertemente en eso Ginny recordó algo, se vio ella de bebe en brazos de su madre que le cantaba y su mama era Molly Weasley.

"y espera a conocer el resto de la familia, están ansiosos de verte por mientras te han mandado muchas cosas mi pequeña" le dijo su padre.

"y ahora que regresemos con mas razón asustaremos a tus pretendiente su hermanita, no dejaremos que los chicos te distraigan de tus estudios" le dijo George alzando el puño.

"y también de seguro le dirá a mama cuando nos portemos mal" dijo Fred.

"también estudiaras mucho hermana para que sea una prefecta en 5 año" comento Percy, con una par de lágrimas. Ron no sabía que decir más que abrazarla y decirle que la quería mucho.

El resto del día Ginny le contó a su familia como había vivido y de los aparatos muggles cosa que a su padre le intereso y el dijo que con su conocimiento se convertirá en una gran jefa del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. Al entrar la noche Albus se despidió igual Sirius y Harry.

"Harry, ¿no te quedaras?" pregunto Ginny.

"no Ginny tu debes pasar este tiempo con tu familia, se que pronto llegara de visita el resto de tu familia y piensan tener una gran reunión el día de navidad, así que te veré en la escuela, además tenemos el celular y las cartas" dijo Harry despidiéndose de su pequeña hermana.

Ginny lo iba a extrañar a su hermano, pero sabía que lo volvería ver en la escuela y tal ves pero tal vez algún día ella le dirá a Harry sus sentimientos pensando que podrían ser al fin correspondidos, ya que después de todo no son hermanos.

Mientras tanto estaría con su verdadera familia, quien aun quería saber que había echo durante los 13 años que no estuvieron con ella. Ginny siempre soñó con una familia pero Harry siempre estaba a su lado y ella se preguntaba si algún día Harry seria parte de su familia. Tomo su diario y escribió.

_Querido diario:_

_Después de 13 años, al fin se el día de mi cumpleaños y es hoy, mas bien dicho ayer 11 de agosto ese día nací yo y he recibido un gran regalo una familia una mama, un papa y 6 hermanos mayores pero sin Harry._

_Hoy descubrí que no soy una Potter, si no una Weasley, la razón por la que no crecí con ellos es que cuando tenia 3 meses me robaron, me quería hacer daño, pero fui salvada por el padre de Harry quien me cuido, el me iba a regresar con mi familia, pero fueron asesinados por un malvado mago, años mas tarde la persona que nos dejo en la casa de los Dursley dijo que cometió un error y fue el no investigarme pero ahora al fin se aclararon las cosas, mi familia me recupero, Harry siempre me dijo que tenia sueños en donde me llevaba a casa, al igual yo encontraba mi familia y mi mama me contó que soñó que regresaba una hermosa mañana como la de ayer y se puso contenta que me haya recuperado._

_Ahora que se que Harry no es mi hermano quizás mis sentimientos sean correspondido, pero Harry aun me ve como su pequeña hermana y yo creo que aun lo veo como mi hermano mayor, quizás con el tiempo lo deje ver así y el a mi y que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos al fin._

_Tiempo es lo único que necesito para olvidar que alguna ves fuimos hermanos y podamos amarnos como debe ser, y tal vez _n/n_ casarme con Harry y tener la familia que siempre hemos soñado tener._

Dejo de escribir para dormir aun tenia mucho que contar a su familia, mañana conocería parte de su familia, esa noche soñó ella de bebe en brazos de su madre y le cantaba, esta vez su sueño era mas claro y veía a sus hermanos jugar y estudiar en la pequeña sala y veía a su padre tomando fotos.

Al día siguiente en primera plana del profeta salio una noticia que alegro al mundo mágico:

_**Milagro para la familia Weasley.**_

**_Aparece su hija Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley después de 13 años_**

_Hace 13 años pasaron dos eventos inesperados uno malo y el otro bueno._

_El primero les ocurro a la familia Weasley el día 31 de octubre de 1981 cuando mortifagos atacaron su casa, secuestrando a la recién nacida Ginevra Molly Weasley y dada por muerta al encontrar una nota y la cobija de la bebe bañada en sangre, este acontecimiento molesto a toda al comunidad mágica, haciendo sufrir a toda su familia. Desde ese día muchos magos y brujas decidieron castigar a los mortifagos_.

_El segundo fue cuando el pequeño hijo de James y Lily Potter, el gran Harry James Potter conocido como el niño que vivió venció al Señor Oscuro cuando tenia solo un año de edad dándonos 13 años de paz tanto en mundo mágico como el de los humanos._

_Menciono estos dos hechos ya que el destino hicieron que se cruzaran ya que fuentes confiables dijeron que el señor James Potter rescato a una bebe al cual reconoció como a su ahijada Ginevra Weasley, a la cual iba a regresar al día siguiente pero no pudo hacerlo ya que fue asesinado y traicionado por su amigo del colegio todos pensaron que era Sirius Black pero no, el culpable fue Peter Pettigrew, las autoridades confundieron a la pequeña como la hija de los Potters como hacia meses que no se sabia de ellos._

_La pequeña junto a Harry fue dada a los familiares de la señora Lily Potter, 12 años después el padrino de Harry fue encontrado inocente de traición y le contó a Harry sobre la pequeña, que Virginia (Ginny) Potter no era su hermana quien sufrió de una gran tristeza pero hizo lo correcto al contarle la verdad, Albus Dumbledore confirmo todo, que el se equivoco al no investigar a la pequeña pero la familia de la chica ahora conocida como Ginny Weasley no están molesto están felices de a ver encontrado a su pequeña niña que ahora cursara el 3 año en Hogwarts junto a sus hermanos mayores los gemelos Weasley que cursan el 6 y Ron Weasley el 4 año junto a Harry Potter._

_Si se pregunta quien se llevo a la hija de los Weasley fue Lucius Malfoy quien fue arrestado y gracias a la poción verita confeso que la robo para vengarse de Arthur Weasley al votar que los hijos de los muggles tenían derecho a estudiar y aprender magia ya que su voto era el definitivo, para la entrada de esos niños especiales dijo que mancho la cobija con sangre de un animal mientras a la niña se desearía de ella dándosela a su señor ya si convertirla en una sirvienta o en una poderosa aliada dependiendo de su poder si no pasaba la exterminaría pero no lo consiguió, lo único que logro fue que fuera a prisión y que su esposa le pidiera el divorcio ya que nunca pensó que su esposo le haría eso aun ser indefenso aun cuando sea la hija de los Weasley a pesar de odiar a esa familia jamás pensó que le haría daño ahora Lucius Malfoy esta pagando una condena en al Prisión de Azkaban._

_Esta reportera felicita a los Weasley y espera que sean felices con su hija que al fin encontró el camino a casa._

_A.W_

_(Reportera)_

Así decía el diario el profeta, a Ginny y su familia les enviaron muchas cartas felicitándolos por a verla encontrado. Y también cartas de familiares que Ginny no conocía y que esperaban conocerla el día de navidad.

Mientras Sirius llevaba a Harry acampar para superar lo de Ginny también fue Remus con ellos.

"Ginny va ser famosa cuando vaya a la escuela Harry" dijo Remus terminando de leer el profeta y observando la foto de toda la familia Weasley.

"así es aun cuando Ginny no sea mi hermana, la voy a cuidar como siempre y protegerla" dijo Harry mientras pescaba

"oye Remsy es mi imaginación o ¿Harry quiere demasiado a su hermana?"Pregunto

"yo creo que la quiere porque siempre a que creído que es su hermana, eso debe ser, lo que pasa es que nunca has tenido un hermano que valga la pena cuidar, proteger, y querer" dijo Remus leyendo todavía el diario.

"debe ser eso al menos que herede el gusto de James en las pelirrojas " pensó Sirius viendo como Harry había atrapado un pescado

_Hasta aquí. Que les pareció, el próximo capitulo ya estarán en la escuela. Y empieza el torneo de 3 magos o más bien de 4 magos…_

Gracias por sus RR espero que les haya gustado este onceavo capitulo y lamentablemente falta poco para que este ff llegue a su termino, no se pero ¿que les pareció el cambio de Dudley? Lo que puede enseñar una buena maestra, en fin espero que les gusten los últimos capítulos.


	12. EL ANUNCIO

**CAPITULO 12**

**EL ANUNCIO.**

El verano termino y todos los alumnos estaban en la estación del tren despidiéndose de sus padres y vieron a la familia Weasley despedirse de 4 jóvenes pelirrojos. Todos ya sabían la verdad sobre la joven Ginny y estaban felices por ellos por lo que les paso en agosto, esa noticia pasaría a la historia.

Si alguien merecía ser feliz esos eran los Weasley (después de todo sufrieron mucho durante años) decían todos. Ginny se llevo bien con toda su familia, le regalaron tantas cosas que tuvieron que agrandar su habitación, Ginny le dio a su madre todas las cosas que hizo en la escuela para el día de las madres, les gustaron a pesar de no saber que eran.

"Fred, George no hagan bromas este año, no quiero que el director me envíen un lechuza por su comportamiento; Ron estudia mucho y espero que se eleven un poco tus calificaciones como el año anterior y Ginny cuídate mucho, estudia y se buena niña como siempre; te extrañare mucho mi niña" dijo la señora Weasley.

"y yo a ti mama" dijo la joven, en eso ve ha Harry despidiéndose de Sirius. "Harry"

"hola Ginny ¿que tal te la pasaste?"Pregunto Harry quien ya estaba mejor.

"muy bien tenias razón mi familia es genial y pensar que durante 13 años pensé que no tenia mama y papa, y ahora resulta que tengo dos padres amorosos y 6 hermanos mayores" dijo Ginny al notar que dijo algo que no debía.

"no te preocupes Ginny si tu eres feliz yo lo soy, además tengo a Sirius que es como mi tío e igual Remus" dijo sonriendo Harry, en eso saluda a los Weasley y la señora Weasley no le deja de agradecer a Harry por cuidar y proteger a su pequeña.

Un rato más tarde todos abordan el tren donde se encuentran un Malfoy diferente, ya no tenia ese semblante de superioridad, ni de arrogancia era diferente al que conocieron en 1 año y durante los otros 2 cursos.

Al aparecer saber que su padre era un mortifago temible, que intento hacerle daño a una indefensa bebe, le afecto mucho y mas a su madre a pesar que ella no le agradaba los Weasley jamás le haría eso a una bebe, su madre hablo con el sobre que las ideas de su padre eran erradas y no quería el mismo destino para el así que debía cambiar antes que sea tarde. Cuando Draco Malfoy vio a Ron, se le acerco y dijo.

"Weasley" dijo Malfoy "lamento lo que mi padre le hizo a tu familia, y la verdad no lo sabia, no sabia de lo que era capaz mi padre con tal de conseguir lo que quería siento todo el daño que les causo todos estos años." dijo Draco, sorprendiendo a todos después de eso se fue.

"Malfoy se disculpo, no me la creo" dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"supongo que le afecto que su padre quería deshacerse de una bebita" dijo Harry

"supongo, no puedo evitar sentir pena por el, perdió a su padre y su apellido quedo muy manchado, no solo se sabe que Malfoy es un mortifago si no un asesino" dijo Ginny, el viaje fue tranquilo, todos hablaban sobre el ataque que hubo en los mundiales por suerte no hubo heridos, los Weasley no fueron porque ese día visitaron a unos familiares quienes querían conocer a Ginny y Harry fue con Sirius y Remus a campar y Hermione estaba con su abuela y primos.

Al llegar a la escuela el profesor Dumbledore dio un anuncio presento a Ginny como una Weasley, ya que todos sabia su historia y el segundo que iba a ver un torneo, el torneo de los 3 magos entre las escuelas Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, les explico en que consistía este torneo eran 3 pruebas, 3 participantes y que solo podía participar los alumnos de 17 años. Así que no habría quiddicht ese año.

"El Torneo de los Tres Magos es un famoso concurso entre nuestro colegio, la academia Beauxbatons y el instituto Durmstrang." explico Dumbledore "este Torneo se fundó hace unos 700 años como una amistosa competición entre los tres centros de magia, y se celebra una vez cada cinco años. El jurado del Torneo se incluían a los 3 directores de los tres centros de educación mágica; este torneo esta constituido por una serie de pruebas diseñadas para evaluar a los campeones en diferentes aspectos su progreso mágico, su atrevimiento, su deducción y su habilidad para esquivar el peligro, entre otros. Las trampas son consideradas una parte normal y tradicional del Torneo" explico.

"si se celebraba cada 5 años ¿porque nunca oímos de el hasta ahora?" pregunto un alumno de sexto curso y todos preguntaron los mismo Dumbledore pidió calma para decir.

"en el pasado el concurso era extremadamente peligroso y mortal. Así que 1792, hubo un pequeño accidente y los tres directores de los centros quedaron heridos. Después hubo tantas muertes, que se decidió detener el torneo. Muchas brujas y magos crecieron escuchando las historias sobre este gran concurso mágica que había ocurrido años atrás. El Torneo se había ido, sin aspecto de volver alguna vez" dijo el director asustando un poco a todos. "por eso esta vez s han tomado medidas de seguridad, además esta seria una buena ocasión para tener una relación amistosa con las otras escuelas" explico y esta ves había mucho interesados en el torneo.

Semanas más tarde un gran carro, arrastrado por un grupo de caballos voladores, traía a la gente de Beauxbatons. Unos momentos después, un fantasmal barco llegó con el grupo de Durmstrang de las profundidades del lago.

Pero entre los estudiantes de Beauxbatons, Harry y Ginny vieron Alí su maestra, su amiga, su protectora, su hermana.

"Alí" dijeron los dos chicos en unísono.

"Harry, Ginny que gusto verlos" y los abrazo a todos les aprecio extraño."Veo que les sorprende verme ¿verdad?" dijo la chica.

"si Alí ¿tu eres una bruja?" pregunto Harry.

"así es, no se los dije, pero ahora si, me alegro mucho de que ya sean felices" y los abrazo

"jovencita ¿usted conocía a estos chicos?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"así es yo tenia unos 16 años, los descubrí cuando eran unos bebes, siempre he sabido quien eras Harry pero no podía decir nada ya que no se me estaba permitido, la verdad es que tanto como yo y mis padres somos magos pero no se lo dijimos porque sabíamos que tus tíos nos odiaban, el único que lo supo fue Dudley pero guardo el secreto, resulto ser un buen niño después de todo" explico la joven.

"tengo una pregunta jovencita ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tenido que cuidar a estos jovencitos, cuando debías estar en la escuela, según mis cálculos?" pregunto Remus.

"yo me gradué un año antes, espere hasta que los niños ingresaran a la escuela antes de aceptar el empleo en Beauxbatons" dijo la joven "bueno entremos todos muero de hambre dijo la chica hacia su mesa (Durmstrang y Beauxbatons tenia su propia mesa)

En la cena, donde se sirvieron platillos típicos de los países de las que se servían en las escuelas Dumbledore presenta el Cáliz de Fuego y anuncia las condiciones del concurso. (Otra ves por si se les habían olvidado) y les dijo que cuando arrojan un nombre al cáliz firman un contrato que no se puede romper, ni arrepentirse.

Horas mas tarde Albus presento El Cáliz De Fuego, quien escogerá a los 3 elegidos; dijo que en Halloween anunciaron a los Campeones; pero Harry tenia un mal presentimiento y siempre confiaba en ellos, y tenia razón.

Cuando se acabo llego el Halloween el Cáliz ya había elegido a los campeones el primero fue Víctor Krum de Durmstrang, el segundo Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons y el tercero Cedric Diggory de Hufflepuff, al fin tenían a los 3 concursantes pero de pronto el cáliz arrojo un cuarto concursante y era Harry Potter todos se sorprendieron incluso Harry.

_Hasta aquí, si Alí resulto ser una bruja, y una muy buena, perdón por el capitulo tan corto._


	13. LAS PRUEBAS

**CAPITULO 13**

**LAS PRUEBAS **

En el despacho de Dumbledore había una discusión entre los 3 directores, pero al final se acepto que Harry participara, solo faltaba el como llego su nombre.

"¿estas seguro Harry que tu no le pediste a alguien que colocara tu nombre en el Cáliz?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"seguro quería este año fuera tranquilo" dijo Harry en eso entra Alí.

"disculpen, yo creo en Harry ya que debí informar pero no creí que era importante" Lupin que estaba ahí dijo que se explicara "bueno era muy noche y baje a buscar algo de comida cuando vi que el Cáliz esta activo con una gran llama azul y eso solo pasa cuando alguien mete un nombre pero no había nadie y de pronto sentí que alguien me empujaba, es como si llevara una capa invisible y además apestaba mucho" dijo Alí, ahí Dumbledore confirmo sus sospechas.

"eso confirman nuestra sospecha pero no podemos hacer nada así que Harry debe participar" explico Dumbledore.

Al llegar a la sala común Harry les contó a todos lo ocurrido, pero nadie le creyó hasta que Ginny hablo.

"escuchen bien conozco ha Harry desde hace 13 años y jamás participaría en esa cosa, sin permiso de su padrino, además todos sabemos que aun hay seguidores del señor oscuro que quieren verlo muerto que tal si es una trampa" las palabras de Ginny tenían sentido y le creyeron, todos lo iban apoyar en sus pruebas.

Unos días mas tarde Alí llamo a Harry, a Cedric, a Victor y Fleur estos estaban extrañados.

"escuchen bien esto va en contra de las reglas pero esta ves se han pasado como les ocurre hacer esto, con razón algunos concursantes morían" estaba molesta.

"disculpa Alí ¿pero para que nos llamaste?" pregunto Fleur (_aquí Fleur y Victor hablaran normal)_

"bueno les diré que la primera prueba será con dragones" dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos

"¿dragones?" pregunto Diggory sorprendido

"si dragones deben idear algo y pronto" dijo al chica saliendo de ahí.

"¿Por qué nos dijo esto?" pregunto Victor rompiendo un incomodo silencio

"no lo se" contesto Diggory.

"ella lo hizo porque se preocupa que algo malo nos pase, ella siempre se preocupa por todos" dijo Harry

"es verdad Alí le gusta ayudar sin importar quien sea" dijo Fleur

"pues hay que trabajar para vencer a los dragones" dijo Diggory y salio de ahí.

Durantes días los 4 campeones buscaban métodos para derrotar a los dragones, Harry le pidió ayuda a Remus y con gusto lo ayudo.

**PRIMERA PRUEBA**

El día de la primera prueba fue el 24 de Noviembre todos estaban emocionados. La prueba consistía en recuperar un huevo de oro de un dragón

Los 4 Campeones se encontraban a una tienda donde fueron sorteados para saber quien era primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto.

El primero fue Cedric Diggory quien transformó una roca en un perro labrador para distraer al dragón para robarle el huevo y lo consiguió. Los de su casa lo victorearon.

La segunda fue Fleur Delacour intenta transformar en algo al dragón pero fue en vano al dragón. Minutos más tarde recupero el huevo, y sus compañeros le aplaudieron.

El tercero fue Victor Krum que uso el encantamiento Conjuntivitis contra la bestia, causándole ceguera y dejándose el camino libre para robar el huevo. Hubo muchos gritos de parte de las mujeres.

Y el cuarto fue Harry usa un encantamiento convocador para atraer su Saeta de Fuego hacía él, así que voló alrededor del dragón hasta atrapar el huevo.

Todos estaban impresionado y asustados, ahí los Grynffindor supieron que Ginny tenia razón pero estaban felices que Harry estuviera a salvo, los 4 tuvieron buenas puntuaciones Cedric obtuvo 40, Fleur 25, Victor 45 y Harry 30 (no me acuerdo de las puntuaciones así que las invente).

"Harry estuviste genial casi se me salta el corazón al ver a los dragones" dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo.

"gracias Hermione" dijo Harry apenado

"vamos a llevarte con los demás Harry, quieren hace runa fiesta en la sala común" dijo Ron

"Harry me asuste mucho" dijo Ginny abrazándolo "casi muero del susto"dijo Ginny. llorando.

"eso mismo diría mi mama si hubiera visto a Harry con los dragones" susurro Ron a Hermione

"entonces dices que Ginny se parece a tu madre" comento la chica.

"así es, se parecen mucho" contesto el pelirrojo.

"tranquila pequeña yo estoy bien, gracias a Remus que me enseño este hechizo" dijo Harry abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos Ginny se sonrojo mucho.

"¿Remus? ¿Desde cuando llamas al profesor por su nombre?" preguntaron los gemelos Weasley quienes venían a felicitar a Harry.

"Desde que se mudo con Sirius" dijo sonriendo Harry y sus amigos entendieron eso. En las grabas de los maestros Remus estornudo, alguien hablaba de el.

En la sala común se celebro la victoria de Harry y se acostaron ya muy tarde. Harry no batallo para dormir, pero Ginny si estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le paso, tenia miedo de perder a Harry. Pero sabia que Harry saldría adelante si alguien podía pasar esas pruebas seria Harry Potter.

Pasaron las semanas y Dumbledore les hablo del baile de navidad Harry no quería ir pero debía tenia que buscar una pareja pero no sabia quien. Pensó en invitar a Hermione pero ya tenia pareja, pensó en Luna la amiga de Ginny pero saldría con Ron.

"si quieres Harry yo iré contigo" dijo Ginny

"¿no ibas a ir con Neville?" le pregunto ya que ella le dijo hace 4 días que iría con el.

"si pero Neville se ira al parecer hubo un milagro en San Mungo los padres de Neville despertaron de su largo trance y el esta tan feliz que, bueno ya sabes" dijo la chica.

"si lo se pasara las fiestas con ellos ¿pero tu y Ron no tenían reunión familiar para la navidad?" pregunto

"el director nos prestara un salón para ello ahí estarán papa, mama, mis 6 hermanos, mis 8 tíos y 10 tías, mis 25 primos y primas y mis abuelos y abuelas" dijo Ginny "y todos te quieren conocer Harry, quieren conocer al chico que cuido de mi por 13 años, al chico que creía que era mi hermano" dijo Ginny.

"me alegro, bueno Ginny te recogeré ese día ponte muy linda" le dijo Harry a Ginny.

El día del baile Ginny se veía muy hermosa según dijo Harry, la chica se sonrojo, Luna iba con Ron, Diggory iba con una chica de Ranvenclaw llamada Chao Chang (así se llama) Fleur iba con el hermano de Ron y Ginny Charlie al parecer ya se conocían y para sorpresa de todos Hermione iba con Víctor. Ella lucia muy hermosa según dijeron sus mejores amigos, el baile fue lindo y normal al igual que al cena.

Ginny se divirtió mucho con Harry bailaron hasta las 11, según Harry debería acostarse temprano para ver a sus parientes al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Harry, Ginny, Ron y Charlie fueron a un cuarto donde había muchos pelirrojos y unas 4 cabezas blancas(los abuelos) todos los Weasley le agradecían por a ver cuidado y protegido a Ginny, Harry se sentía muy apenado.

"gracias por cuidar de la pequeña Ginny" dijo un tío

"sabias que Ginny fue la única mujer Weasley, después de ella no hubo otra mujer" dijo una tía de larga cabellera roja.

"pero después de que apareció nuestra pequeña Ginevra es decir Ginny nacerán las mellizas Sarah y Sally" dijo otra tía que esperaba a sus bebes.

Harry no sabia que decir, todos le agradecían por a ver protegido a Ginny y gracias a la ayuda de Alí que hechizo una tele y una video y mostró películas de Ginny cuando era pequeña, la señora Weasley se emociono al poder verla desde que era pequeña y escuchar su voz, incluso supo que la primera palabra de Ginny fue Harry y hermano. Pasaron todo el día en ese cuarto hablando, recordando y planeando lo que harían en las vacaciones.

Semanas más tarde Alí les dijo a los 4 sobre el huevo así que cada un fue a los baños de los perfectos Fleur fue a de las mujeres y mientras que Victor, Cedric y Harry al de hombres donde se sumergiros y ahí escucharon:

"_tomaremos lo que mas aprecias, nos lo llevaremos al fondo de mar"_

Después de eso lo 4 se reunieron pensando en esas palabras todos pensaron que debía ser algo material.

"pues mi objeto mas preciado es mi oso de peluche regalo de mi abuela fue mi primer regalo" dijo Fleur.

"el mió es mi varita era de mi padre" dijo Victor.

"el mió es una foto de mi novia Chao" dijo Cedric.

"mi saeta es un regalo de mi padrino" dijo Harry. En eso entra Alí.

"no sean tontitos, las sirenas no quieren cosas materiales, no les sirven de nada" dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos "además sabían que es contra las reglas intercambiar ideas, pero tranquilos no se lo diré a nadie, no me gusta para nada este torneo" dijo molesta.

"¿si no son cosas materiales? ¿Qué es entonces?" dijo Fleur.

"a parte de sus cosas, que mas tienen de valor que nos sea material" dijo Alí.

"pues lo mas importante es mi pequeña hermana Gabrielle" dijo ella.

"a mi Hermione es linda" dijo Victor sorprendiendo a Harry y este lo noto

"pues mi querida novia Chao" dijo Cedric observando una foto de su amada

"Ginny" dijo Harry en eso dijo "claro ellos se refieren a nuestras personas mas preciadas, ellos son los que deben estar en problemas" dijo Harry

"deben idear un forma de respirar bajo el agua" después de esto se fue dejando a 4 estudiantes pensativos, debían idear como respirar bajo el agua pero como y tenían poco tiempo.

**SEGUNDA PRUEBA**

La segunda prueba fue la mañana del 24 de febrero, esta prueba consistía en que los 4 Campeones se sumerjan en el lago para rescatar a sus seres queridos de la gente del agua. Y como lo habían sospechado ahí estaban sus seres queridos.

Para Harry, el ser querido es Ginny ya que aun la consideraba como su pequeña hermana o tal vez algo más. El usaría las branquialgas que Alí le consiguió un día antes.

Para Victor, Hermione, ya que le gustaba y fue la primera en saludarlo, sin perseguir su fama como buen jugador. El usaría una transformación temporal.

Para Cedric es Chao Chang su querida novia. El usaría un casco burbuja

Y para Fleur, su hermana pequeña. Ella también usaría casco burbuja.

Los 4 partieron en diferentes tiempos.

En el fondo del lago, los jóvenes campeones se enfrentaron contra Grindylows (gente de agua), los cuales tratan de arrastrarles hasta la corriente.

Myrtle la Llorona ayudo a Harry, por petición de Alí (Harry la conoció en su 2 año y la ayudo a encontrar el basilisco). Ella también le indico el camino hasta el pueblo de la gente del agua. Harry llego primero ahí vio a Chao, a Ginny y a Hermione y la hermana de Fleur Gabrielle, Harry usando unos encantamientos logra liberar a Ginny pero aun no llegaban los otros así que se dispuso a salvar a los otros pero las sirenas no lo dejaron según ellas ya tenia a su persona valiosa pero el no los iba a abandonar hasta que vio que ahí venían Cedric y Víctor quienes ayudaron a salvarlas, pero al no ver Fleur también salvo a la pequeña, al llegar fue recibido por los hermanos Weasley, Fleur ahí estaba llorando, pero al ver su hermanita en brazos de Harry fue por ella.

"gracias Harry" y le dio un beso "no pude hacerlos, eran muchos y me atacaron rompieron mi burbuja casi me ahogo" dijo abrazando a su hermana.

"estos son los resultados Diggory recibió 50 ya que llego primero en segundo Victor con 45, Fleur recibió un 15 y Harry un 50 a pesar de llegar al ultimo recibió puntos extras por traer de salvar a los demás y no solo a Ginny.

Esa prueba había agotado a Harry quien después de cenar se quedo profundamente dormido igual que los otros 3 campeones. Esa noche Ginny se quedo pensando que ella era la persona mas valiosa de Harry, Ginny se sonrojo cuando se entero de eso, pero se preguntaba si era por el echo de a ver sido su hermana por 13 años o acaso realmente la quería pero no como hermana, si no como una joven, la joven que era.

Faltaba unas semanas para la ultima prueba y Harry estaba ocupado con su deberes, que se le había amontonada pero con ayuda de sus amigos los iba a terminar; a la vez debía pensar en como pasar la ultima prueba por suerte esta ves el director les dijo a todos que la ultima prueba seria un laberinto, y al investigarlo se dio cuenta de los peligros que hay en uno.

"seré feliz cuado todo esto termine" dijo Harry recargándose en el sillón.

"lo se esas pruebas son peligrosas ahora entiendo porque lo cancelaron" dijo Ron

"ahora es mas obvio que alguien te quiere muerto Harry" dijo Ginny en eso Hermione los callo a ambos y señala aun Harry dormido.

"esta muy fatigado" dijo la chica de cabello castaño le coloco una manta y lo dejaron descansar, solo le hablarían para al cena. Ginny se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"te amo Harry" susurro Ginny y se sonrojo cuando se do cuenta de lo que había dicho, y tuvo suerte que nadie la escuchara.

**TERCERA PRUEBA**

El 24 de junio fue la tercera y ultima prueba y los campeones entraron al laberinto, cada uno en distinto tiempo, según la puntuación acumulada en las dos primeras pruebas.

Los pasillos están llenos de peligrosos obstáculos había un escreguto de cola explosiva, muy peligroso, después una araña gigante, un boggart, debían enfrentar su grandes temores y una zona anti-gravitatoria. Fueron diversas pruebas pero algo paso Fleur fue atacada por de tras perdiendo el torneo y una burbuja la saco del torneo, después algo golpeo a Victor y también perdió.

La Copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos se encuentra en el centro del laberinto, protegida por una esfinge. El primer campeón en tocar la Copa ganaba el torneo, los únicos que llegaron fueron Cedric y Harry y juntos derrotaron a la esfinge.

"¿y ahora que haremos?" pregunto Harry.

"pues parece que Hogwarts tendrá dos campeones Harry, vamos los tomemos la copa" lo invito Cedric "después de todo ambos somos buenos amigos" y al tomarla los dos fueron trasportados a otra parte y eso se dieron cuenta todos pero ya era tarde los chicos había desaparecido.

Harry y Cedric se vieron en el cementerio y vieron un gran caldero, como si preparan una poción.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Harry.

"parece un cementerio" dijo Cedric en eso se escucha una voz.

"vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí si es Potter y no esta solo trajo a un amigo" esa voz al conocía bien Harry era Voldemort.

**Hasta aquí les dejo…… ¿Qué pasara? ¿Que hará Voldemort? ¿Cedric vivirá o morirá? Gracias por sus RR.**


	14. VOLDEMORT

**CAPITULO 14**

**VOLDEMORT**

Harry y Cedric se vieron en el cementerio y vieron un gran caldero, como si preparan una poción.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Harry.

"parece un cementerio" dijo Cedric en eso se escucha una voz.

"vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí si es Potter y no esta solo trajo un amigo" esa voz al conocía bien Harry era Voldemort.

"Cedric hay que tener cuidado" le advierto Harry.

"de acuerdo" le dijo en eso aparecieron unas sogas atando a ambos chicos, en eso aparece Peter Pettigrew, el traidor, conocido por Harry y sus amigos como la rata traicionera.

"tienes suerte muchacho que no mueras ahora, ya que serás el primero en ver como surge mi amo y señor, de cómo mata a Harry Potter y también tendrás el honor de ser el primero en morir en las manos de Voldemort." dijo la rata.

"pero tu deberías esta en Azkaban, se supone que estabas en una celda anti-animagia." dijeron ambos jóvenes.

"jajaja muchachos tontos; por si no lo sabían los dementors trabajan para mi amo desde hace años" esto sorprendió a los dos chicos.

"sabían que eran horribles pero traicionarnos así, no me lo imaginaba" dijo Diggory a Harry.

"nunca me simpatizaron desde que los conocí en el tren, me daban mala espina." dijo Harry en eso surge lord Voldemort asustando a Cedric.

"Harry Potter cuanto tiempo, sin vernos, sabes que al fin encontré la manera de renacer y así vengarme de ti, tu arruinaste mis planes, los atrasaste por 14 largos años, de no ser por ti yo seria el amo del mundo en este momento, los muggles no existirían y los sangre sucia serian nuestros sirvientes" dijo Voldemort.

"pues no lamento a verlos estropeado" dijo Harry con odio.

"Harry estamos rodeados" dijo Cedric y eso nota que hay muchos mortifagos alrededor.

Harry y Cedric escuchaban a Voldemort, castigar a sus seguidores por abandonarlo pero también les contó sus planes, observaron como colocaban un hueso del padre de Voldemort, una mano de coladegusano (Peter o rata traicionera), y sangre de Harry, observaron como surgía Voldemort asustando a Cedric, la mano de Peter fue sustituida por una de plata y reto a duelo con Harry tuvo que aceptar o si no matarían a Cedric el duelo fue difícil en eso dos hechizo se cruzaron con la varitas liberando a las ultimas personas que asesino (no son fantasmas si no ecos, según explico Dumbledore en el 4 libro) entre ellos los padres de Harry quienes le dijeron que se prepara para escapar junto a su amigo.

"ahora Harry" se escucho la voz de su padre y rompió el contacto con la varita de Voldemort; al ir corriendo vio que Cedric estaba libre y este le tendió la mano y con la otra Cedric tomo el trasladador y ambos se fueron de ahí escuchando los gritos de ira de Voldemort y los mortifagos.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al laberinto donde fueron recibidos por los profesores y los padres de Cedric quienes estaban muy preocupados, al ver como eran llevados por un trasladador lo abrazaron.

"Harry" en eso alguien lo abraza era Sirius que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"Sirius el ha regresado" dijo en eso Dumbledore supo a que se refería, llevaron ambos jóvenes al despacho del director y les dijo que le contara lo que paso.

Ellos contaron de como Fleur y Victor perdieron como si los hubieran atacado por detrás, sobre que la copa era un trasladador, que los llevo al cementerio donde surgió Voldemort y de cómo decía que había un espía en Hogwarts y sobre que los dementors estaban de parte de el.

"¿no saben quien es el espía? Pregunto la señora Diggory que abrazaba a su hijo.

"para nada hay muchos sospechosos, como Draco Malfoy pero dudo que sea el ya que tiene mi edad además el no desea ser mortifago" explico Harry.

"podría ser el profesor Snape el era antes un mortifago, según me dijeron; pero el estaba aquí cuando regresamos" dijo Cedric

"yo se quien es el espía, pero no es ni Malfoy, ni Snape y nadie de aquí del torneo" dijo Alí. "es alguien ajeno a todo, es alguien que no conocen, yo creía que estaba muerta o en otra parte" explico la chica.

"señorita Wilson ¿usted sabe quien es el que puso en peligro la vida de estos jóvenes?" pregunto el señor Diggory

"si, era mi rival y enemiga Rita Skeeter, es una animaga ilegal se transforma en un escarabajo" dijo enseñando un frasco y adentro estaba un escarabajo con lentes.

"¿pero porque lo hizo?" pregunto Dumbledore "que sepa ella no tiene nada en contra de Harry Potter" explico.

"no con Harry si no conmigo, y de alguna manera descubrió que Harry era mi protegido" explico la joven "ella me odia cuando tenia 14 años dije que sus reportajes eran amarillistas y llenas de mentiras, blasfemias, que arruina la imagen de todos ya que yo investigue y entreviste a los que hizo quedar mal o los que humillo así que los publique en una revista y en algunos periódicos y con esto hizo que su popularidad cayera y que la despidieran del periódico el profeta, y que no consiguiera trabajo en ninguna parte y mas cuando culpo a Arthur Weasley de la muerte de Ginny diciendo que mejor se hubiera quedado con su trabajo, que no hubiera votado por esa regla de aceptar a los niños de hijos muggles y a los mestizos cuando Malfoy sugirió esa regla que al mayoría descarto, y como el voto del señor Weasley fue el definitivo; esto fue la gota que hicieron que la odiaran debió unirse a Voldemort al poco tiempo porque no he sabido de ella, desde hace 14 años, debió esperar el tiempo necesario para atacar." explico la joven

"entonces ella metió mi nombre en el Cáliz, hechizo la copa y ataco a Victor y a Fleur" dijo Harry.

"así es pequeño" explico Alí con una sonrisa.

"yo pensé que tu eras la traidora lo siento" dijo Cedric apenado.

"¿Por qué pensaste eso hijo?" pregunto la madre de Cedric.

"es que ella nos dio pistas para las dos primeras pruebas" dijo Harry "lo siento" no le gustaba ser chismoso.

"no te preocupes Harry, si les di pistas fue porque nunca me a gustado este torneo" dijo Alí molesta "por culpa de este torneo mi tara tarabuela quedo viuda antes de casarse ella tuvo que cuidar a sus gemelos y con ayuda de los padres de su novio salio adelante" explico.

"bueno entonces hay que enviar a Rita a juicio y ponernos en alerta" dijo Dumbledore.

Días después Cedric y Harry recibieron el dinero (lo dividieron) la copa se quedo en Hogwarts y hablaron con sus amigos campeones, sobre el torneo, Dumbledore contó lo que paso y les dijo del regreso de Voldemort y que había que tener cuidado.

Antes de partir Harry le hizo una pregunta a Cedric.

"Cedric ¿Cómo escapaste de las ataduras?" pregunto.

"me creerías si te digo que me desato un hermoso cisne blanco" dijo Diggory, y Harry puso cara de duda "si a mi también me es difícil de creer eso" explico.

"¿un cisne?" pregunto

"chicos" les hablo Alí junto a Victor y Fleur "los chicos se quieren despedir" dijo la chica

"fue un placer conocerlos a los tres y ver participado con ustedes" dijo Fleur dándole un beso a cada uno.

"hasta pronto" estrecho la mano Victor a cada uno. Y se fueron de ahí.

"me alegro de que estén bien chicos creí que no llegaría a salvarlos" contó Alí

"¿tu eras el cisne?" pregunto Diggory

"si, los seguí cuando vi el trasladador, eso fue después de atrapar a Rita ella ataco a sus compañeros" explico "anden vayan o perderán el tren" dijo la chica.

Este verano Harry y todos debían estar alerta ya que salio dos noticias una del torneo de 3 magos y otra donde surgía Voldemort y la reportera era A.W en ese momento Harry sospecho que la famosa A.W era Alí Wilson.

_Hasta aquí…que les pareció el capitulo lo se algo corto jeje…. Fans de Cedric el vive…_


	15. LA ORDEN DEL FENIX

**CAPITULO 15**

**LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX**

Este verano Harry y todos debían estar alerta ya que salio dos noticias una del torneo de 3 magos y otra donde surgía Voldemort y la reportera era A.W en ese momento Harry sospecho que la famosa A.W era Alí Wilson.

Toda la comunidad mágica estaban en alerta por la noticias de surgimiento de Voldemort el ministro trato de calmarlos que debía ser un error pero su superior le dijo que era verdad que debía decir la verdad ya que su sobrina que nunca mentiría (A.W es su sobrina)

Solo dijeron que no había por que alarmarse y que siguieran las medidas de seguridad; por esa fechas Harry fue a la antigua casa de Sirius (vivían en la casa de James y Lily Potter) donde se realizaban las reunión de La Orden De Fénix.

Hablaron sobre sustituir a los guardianes de Azkaban por personas o magos; ya que estos dementors los traicionaron. Y otros puntos, los mismo que tenían años atrás.

"bien ahora con el regreso de Voldemort hay que tener mas cuidado, hay que ver quienes escaparon y atrapar a los fugitivos antes que sea tarde" dijo Dumbledore

"en otro punto la señora Narcisa Malfoy pidió protección para ella y su hijo ya que recibió carta de Lucius Malfoy sobre que venia por ellos para iniciar al joven Malfoy como un mortifago leal a Voldemort" expuso Remus a sus compañeros.

"¿y el joven no quiere ser un partidario de Voldemort?" pregunto uno.

"no, no quiere ser desde que supo que su padre casi mata Ginny Weasley de bebe" comento la sobrina de Sirius Tonks.

"esta bien se la daremos la señora Malfoy se quedara aquí mientras el joven estará seguro en Hogwarts" explico Dumbledore

"también para que no entren al castillo se han puesto nuevos hechizos y han hechizado los pasadizos secretos y con ayuda de este mapa que hice con mis amigos hace años nos ayudara cuidar mejor la escuela de posibles ataques y de espías" dijo Sirius.

"bien supongo que enviaras a magos a cuidar al mundo muggle y al nuestro por si aparecen por ahí ¿cierto Dumbledore?" dijo Moddy.

"así es, también hay que enseñarles a los jóvenes a defenderse, impartiéndole una o dos materias extras, como duelo, enseñarles algunos hechizos por si es necesario" y hablaron por horas.

Mientras Harry estaba con sus amigos Ron, Hermione, Ginny y hasta Draco quienes estaban limpiando la casa y ahora solo charlaban.

"con que tu padre te quiere de vuelta Draco" dijo Harry a Malfoy quien estaba con ellos.

"si, y la verdad no quiero ya que nunca le perdonare por lo que hizo en el pasado" dijo el joven. "quien dirá que después de que ataco a los Weasley esa noche; llego a casa como si nada y estuvo conmigo" dijo en tono triste.

"tranquilo estarás a salvo en Hogwarts, que sepa muchos jóvenes no quieren seguir los pasos de sus padres" contó Ginny a Draco.

"eso lo se también escuche que las escuelas Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se unirán a la causa" dijo Harry a sus amigos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes Harry?" pregunto Hermione

"me lo dijo Victor Krum, hace 3 días me mando un carta y me lo contó igual Fleur" comento Harry

"ya veo, Victor me comento algo pero no estaba seguro" dijo Hermione y así siguieron hablando, sobre tener mas cuidado ahora que **_el_ **había regresado.

Pasaron varias semanas desde que el mundo mágico estaba en alerta aun cuando no había señales debían tener cuidado, en esos tiempos Harry empezó a tener sueños confusos, no sabia que significaban, el no había comentado a nadie ya que bastantes preocupaciones tenían de no ser por Alí que conocía bien a Harry.

"Harry estas muy pálido ¿estas durmiendo bien?" le pregunto.

"pues la verdad" Harry contó sus sueños

"ya veo sabes deberías tomar una pociones para no soñar o aprender lo oclomancia, porque esos sueños no son normales el pasillo que dices se encuentra en el ministerio y que sepa tu no has ido ahí nunca ¿verdad?" comento la joven.

"no" dijo Harry.

"bien hablare con Dumbledore y será mejor que duermas un rato" le recomendó Ali y así lo hizo

Alí le dijo a Dumbledore los sueños de Harry sobre el pasillo y la puerta, las voces, las serpientes.

"Lo que dices puede que sea grave puede ser que Voldemort haya encontrado la forma de entrara los sueños de Harry incluso puede manipularlo, hay que enseñarle a Harry a cerrar su mente "dijo el anciano.

"pero no cree que Harry deba saber la verdad de porque Voldemort intento matarlo de bebe, de porque mato a sus padres, el porque debió estar con sus tíos al menos hasta que llego Sirius. El debe saber de la profecía porque puede que se arrepienta de no decirle" explico Ali.

"no lo se, señorita Wilson, pude que sea buena idea y a la vez no, ya que es muy joven no podría entender esta situación" dijo el anciano

"escuche si ayude Harry en todos estos años es porque me preocupaban los niños y mas cuando mi madre le prometió a Lily Potter cuidar de su hijo por a si Sirius le pasaba algo malo, pero no pudo hacerse cargo de el, ya que usted no se lo permito; por suerte mi madre llego a conocerlos, años mas tarde ella murió y le prometí en su lecho de muerte cuidar, protege y ayudar a esos niños y aun cuando Ginny no sea hermana de Harry cumpliré con mi promesa." confeso la joven "usted puede que no le diga nada, pero yo si se lo diré, además Harry ya no es un niño es un joven, uno muy valiente para su edad" y salio de ahí la joven.

"esa chica tiene carácter, aunque hay que admitir que tiene razón Harry ya no es un niño es un joven muy valiente y que ha pasado por muchas cosas tiene derecho de saber la verdad" dijo Sirius.

Un rato después un descansado Harry había despertado y se encontró con Alí.

"ven Harry quiero hablar contigo un momento" y se lo llevo a una habitación. "sabes Harry esos sueños que tienes me preocupan mucho y te diré el porque" Alí le contó que esos pasillos eran parte del ministerio, que daba a la sala de la profecías y sobre el porque Voldemort mato a sus padres cuando era bebe, el porque intento eliminarlo y todo por una profecía.

"entonces dices que yo venceré a Voldemort porque así lo dice la profecía" dijo Harry confundido.

"la verdad no lo se; pero Voldemort la creyó así y te escogió a ti, tu eres el elegido y te ayudare a que el no entre a tus sueños, pero por lo que mas quieras Harry debes hacerlo y por nada del mundo pase lo pase no debes ir a ese lugar si llegas a tener esos sueños díselo a Remus o Sirius" el dijo Alí "incluso a mi, que estaré por lo terrenos de Hogwarts"

Durante el resto del verano Harry aprendió la oclomancia y a vaciar su mente antes de dormir, para saber si cumplía le dijo a Hermione, a Ron, y a Ginny que cumpliera todas las indicaciones incluso se lo enseño a Draco por si las dudas.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela les enseñaron hechizos nuevos, encantamientos el patronus y mucho más Harry no volvió a tener esos sueños pero sentían que querían entrar a su mente a la fuerza, ya que sufría de constantes dolores de cabeza y se lo dijo a Remus.

"esto es grave Harry al parecer Ali tenia razón" dijo Remus.

"¿razón de que?" pregunto Hermione.

"Voldemort quieres que vayas al ministerio y busques la profecía que dice de que lo vencerás, el quiere analizarla y a la vez eliminarte." explico el profesor.

"y que podemos hacer siento que el se vuelve mas fuerte y no tardara en entrar" dijo Harry nervioso.

"Lo que debes hacer es no tener tantos deberes, debes dejar algunas clases como adivinación, mis clases además ya sabes mas que tus compañeros debes descansar bien Harry" le recomendó Remus

"esta bien" dijo Harry pero aun así Harry no podía dormir bien ya aprovechaba la clase de historia, y la de adivinación para dormir un poco Remus el contó esto a Dumbledore y este les recomido a los maestros tener cuidado con Harry.

Paso el tiempo y Harry ya se sentía bien pero aun así algo lo inquietaba y confirmo sus sospechas cuando en el diario decían que alguien entro al ministerio de magia e hizo un gran desorden. Así que hubo otra reunión de suma importancia cancelando las clases por todo un día.

"Dumbledore hay que vigilar la profecía y explicarle a Harry, debe a ver una de forma de romper la conexión que Voldemort creo" explico Remus

"desafortunadamente no hay forma" dijo Dumbledore

"Harry me contó que tuvo un sueño donde decían que el viernes en al noche iba a ver un ataque en el ministerio" dijo Remus

"entonces hay que ir necesitaremos toda al ayuda posible" esto dijo sin saber que era escuchado por el trío de oro y los gemelos Weasley y la pequeña Ginny.

"escucharon, sabia que algo pasaba" dijo Harry.

"hay que ir ahí Harry" dijo Ron.

"la verdad no se le prometí a Sirius y Alí en no meterme en problemas" dijo Harry.

"pero esto es importante" dijeron los gemelos

"recuerda el grupo que hemos formado, para defendernos de los mortifagos e incluso Neville quiere venganza por lo que le hicieron a sus padres aunque ya se aliviaron no olvida todo el sufrimiento que paso por culpa de ellos" dijo Ginny.

"esta bien iremos y salvaremos la profecía" dijo Harry y un pequeño grupo siguieron a los adultos, mientras otros se quedaron en la escuela a protegerla por si las dudas comandadas por Draco y justo a tiempo ya que necesitaban ayuda hubo una gran pelea.

Harry se enfrento a Voldemort otra ves y este le confeso el porque mato a su padre y porque no querría dañar a su madre y todo lo que le dijo era verdad. Su padre y el eran descendientes de Grynffindor los únicos capaces de detenerlos y que este estaba enamorado de su madre quería que ella fuera su reina, quería que ella le dará un heredero, pero jamás lo consiguió, tuvo que matarla aunque la batalla duro mucho Voldemort tuvo que huir ya que sus mortifagos fueron derrotados.

En eso Harry ve un huevo con su nombre y ahí estaba la profecía y decía que el podía vencerlo utilizando _La Llama Verde_, en eso se acerco Albus.

"Harry creo que tenemos que hablar" le dijo llevándolo a un despacho "sabes Harry porque nunca te conté de esto" le dijo.

"porque soy muy joven que no comprender la magnitud de esto y no quería que sufriera" dijo Harry.

"así es y pensé que si te contaba harías esto precisamente por poco gana Voldemort ahora que sabemos como vencerlo debemos buscar _La Llama Verde_ Sirius la ha estado buscando por dos años y dice que al fin la encontró"

"¿en donde esta?" pregunto Harry.

"estaba escondía en tu casa Harry al parecer Grynffindor puso muchos acertijos para que no cayera en malas manos, así que la batalla final ya esta cerca" cometo el hombre.

El resto del curso hubo rumores, ataques, hubo redadas y hubo capturas entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, tamben hubo reuniones del ministerio y de la orden, ese verano fue muy atareado.

Todos los jóvenes debían practicar sus ataques y defensas, Harry era el maestro ya que fue el que mas sobresalió, fue que les dijo lo que tenia que hacer y que no hacer.

Ese ultimo año Harry entreno duramente para su batalla contra Voldemort que fue a mediados de abril donde Harry utilizo todo el poder de su varita fusionándola con _La Llama Verde_ logro vencer a Voldemort y a los dementors, y al resto de los mortifagos después de eso Harry quedo inconciente por 10 días, ahora todo el mundo estaba a salvo de la amenaza de Voldemort.

"Harry me alegro que ya estés bien" dijo Ginny una vez que despertó.

"si lo se, también me alegro por ti pequeña" comento Harry

"bien Harry te alegraras saber que ya no existe maldad alguna, puede que todavía haiga hechiceros malos pero ya no hay Voldemort" dijo Alí "¿has pensado que hacer cuando salgas de la escuela Harry?" pregunto Alí. Si Harry ya sabia que hacer terminando Hogwarts y sus amigos lo sabían.

Al terminar la escuela Harry se fue al extranjero a terminar sus estudios, para ser un buen auror ahí se encontró con Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum y Fleur quienes fueron sus compañeros durante 5 años.

Después de terminar sus estudios vivió un tiempo ahí trabajando como Auror y como profesor, pero Harry extrañaba a sus amigos Ron, Hermione, a Sirius y a Remus y en especial a Ginny y así que decidió regresar a su casa.

También sus amigos regresaron a su hogar.

Gracias EternalWingnome di cuenta gracias por decirme que volvi a subir el cap 14 espero que te agrede el cap...

**_Nota: lo se muy corta la batalla pero_****_ tengo le cerebro seco tarde 3 días en hacer todo un ff y se me acabaron los ideas el próximo Cáp. Es el último capitulo es muy corto._**


	16. EPILOGO

**CAPITULO 16**

**EPILOGO:**

**NUEVA GENERACIÓN**

Al terminar la escuela Harry se fue al extranjero a terminar sus estudios, para ser un buen auror ahí se encontró con Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum y Fleur quienes fueron sus compañeros durante 5 años.

Después de terminar sus estudios vivió un tiempo ahí trabajando como Auror y como profesor, pero Harry extrañaba a sus amigos Ron, Hermione, a Sirius y a Remus y en especial a Ginny y así que decidió regresar a su casa.

También sus amigos regresaron a su hogar.

Han pasado 5 años desde que Harry venció a Voldemort y desde que regreso a Inglaterra a su hogar.

"5 años de paz" dijo Harry leyendo _El Profeta_ y revisando su álbum todos sus amigos se habían casado, Hermione con Ron quien lo diría, incluso su amigo Neville se caso con una linda joven llamada Megan.

Cuando Harry regreso a Londres fue primero a La Madriguera y ahí se encontró con Ginny se había convertido en una hermosa joven.

"¿Ginny?" pregunto Harry al ver una hermosa joven pelirroja en la terraza leyendo un libro.

"¿Harry?" pregunto y al verlo a los ojos fue corriendo para abrazarlo. "Harry"

"Ginny pequeña, te extrañe mucho" dijo el joven ojiverde.

"yo también Harry, y mucho ven vamos adentro" Ginny guió a Harry a La Madriguera, Harry vio que el lugar cambio ahora había algunas casas "son las casas mis hermanos y su familia" dijo Ginny al entrar fue recibido por toda la familia Weasley, que estaban apunto de celebrar el cumpleaños de Ginny. Siempre lo celebraban en grande desde que recuperaron a Ginny tiempo atrás.

Ahora Harry ya no veía a Ginny como su hermanita si no como una mujer y Ginny pensaba igual que Harry ya no era su hermano si no era algo más fuerte lo mismo que sentía cuado era una estudiante.

Pero ambos no sabían si le era correspondido.

Al poco tiempo Harry se animo e invito a salir a Ginny y ella acepto en su primera cita se besaron confesando sus sentimientos.

"te amo tanto Ginny" dijo Harry.

"yo también Harry" y ella lo beso. Cuando le dijeron a todos que se habían echo novios todos se alegraron, pero la mas emocionada fue la señora Weasley.

"hay que ahijado tengo, eres igualito a James ¿no lo crees Remus?" pregunto Sirius

"que Harry le fascinan las pelirrojas como a James pues si igualito a su papa, Harry ellos hubieran estado orgullosos de ti" dijo Remus con nostalgia.

"si lo están" dijo confundiendo a todos "es verdad no les he dicho, en la escuela donde estudie mi maestría de auror, nos enseñaron a llamar a los fantasmas y en una ocasión…" y Harry les contó sobre como vio a sus padres.

"¿viste a James y a Lily¿Cómo están?" pregunto Sirius emocionado.

"pregúntales tu, ahora van a venir ellos viene toda las noches a verme" comento Harry.

Y esa noche tal y como lo dijo Harry ahí estaban los fantasmas de James y Lily, charlaron un largo rato, en eso Ginny y Harry salen a la terraza para hablar de los viejos tiempos en que ellos creían que eran hermanos y sobre su primo Dudley.

"quien diré que Dudley tenia razón de que sentíamos lo mismo" dijo Harry a Ginny.

"hablando de Dudley ¿Qué paso con el?" pregunto Ginny "no he sabido nada de el desde que dejamos su casa" comento la chica.

"el esta bien, aunque no lo creerás se graduó y estuvo trabajando un tiempo con su padre en eso de los taladros pero luego decidió convertirse en entrenador de boxeo de la secundaria, ahora ya ha madurado porque ya defiende a los mas débiles mas tarde se caso con un chica muy linda y ambos tienen un hijo de 3 meses llamado Joseph" comento Harry.

"¿Cómo lo sabes Harry?" pregunto Ginny

"he estado en contacto con el, desde que ingrese, pero lo mantuvimos en secreto por los padres de Dudley, el me invito a su boda y a ver a su bebe, incluso me dijo que si algo le pasara me haría su tutor" dijo Harry a Ginny.

"¿pero que hay de los Dursley¿Ellos no querrán al niño?" pregunto Ginny.

"no pueden hacer nada ya lo decidió Dudley ya que su esposa resulto ser una bruja eso lo sorprendió pero aun así la ama mucho y quiere saber mas de su mundo y ella sobre el mundo de Dudley"

"que lindo se ha hecho Dudley, entonces ¿su hijo será un mago?"Pregunto Ginny.

"así es por eso me dejo su tutela, ya que el niño a empezado a tener dones mágicos y no quiere que sus padres lo traten como nos trataron a nosotros" dijo Harry "ven vamos a pasear" y ambos chicos salieron a dar un paseo.

Unos meses más tarde Harry le pidió matrimonio a Ginny y ella acepto, toda la familia se reunió y sus amigos ahí estaban Ron y su esposa Hermione, todos los hermanos Weasley, sus compañeros de escuela incluso ahí estaba Dudley felicitando a sus primos.

"sabia que tarde o temprano darías el paso primo" dijo Dudley.

"lo único que me sorprende es que tu te casaras antes que yo" dijo Harry.

"es porque yo no tenía dudas en mi corazoncito" le dijo Dudley y ambos primos rieron.

**Tiempo más tarde.**

Ron y Hermione; tuvieron un niño castaño llamado Mike listo como su madre y una linda bebe pelirroja llamada Diana. Actualmente Hermione espera gemelos un niño y una niña.

Charlie (o era Bill, no me acuerdo) que se caso con Fleur ambos tienen dos bebes Arthur y Andy. Son los consentidos de la señora Weasley por se lo mas pequeño. Ellos viven en Bulgaria.

Victor Krum se caso una chica que conoció en el extranjero ambos tienen un bebe llamado Victor.

Draco se caso con Pansy (creo que así se llama, la verdad no me acuerdo). Ellos tuvieron dos hijos ambos rubios una niña hermosa de nombre Patty y un niño listo llamado Malcom. Hora Pansy espera otro hijo de Draco.

Cedric con su novia de la escuela Chao. Ambos tienen dos niños el chico se llama Phil es un buen jugador y su hija Rika.

Harry y Ginny tuvieron gemelos al año de casarse y ahora James y Jeremy, un año más tarde tuvieron gemelas pelirrojas llamadas Lily y Sakura. Ahora Ginny espera trillizos. (Harry tuvo que agrandar su casa, y Sirius le dice que ya pare la fabrica, jeje)

Todos los niños son amigos aun cuando Malcom y Patty van a Slytherin. James, Jeremy Lily y Sakura van en Grynffindor y Mike en Ravenclaw. Incluso Joseph que resulto ser mago se lleva bien con sus primos y sus amigos, el quedo en Grynffindor es muy listo.

Alí se convirtió en una excelente escritora, reportera y madrina de todos los niños Potters.

Dumbledore sigue siendo director y ahora tiene que soportar las travesuras de los Potters, Weasley, Diggory y hasta Malfoy y Dursley; pero los chicos se llevan bien. Solo son rivales en los partidos de quiddicht Potters contra Diggory y contra Malfoy.

Todos los años se celebra la derrota de Voldemort, aunque surjan nuevos hechiceros malvados, Harry y sus amigos los detienen, aunque también La Nueva Generación (Potters, Weasley, Malfoy y Dursley) deben enfrentarse a estos terribles magos, saliendo victoriosos para alegría de sus padres.

**Fin lo se no es el final que esperaban uu después de 4 días mi cerebro se seco, 4 días sin para 4 días me tomo este ff que llego a su final espero que les hay gustado…. y si no me gustaria saberlo tal vez puedo cambiarlo si quieren...**


End file.
